The Night the Sky Fell Down
by Ayshen
Summary: That night they lost so much...but they found each other. JasLexis
1. Alone Together

**A/N: I haven't had a JasLexis story in awhile…and this premise has been on my mind for some time. **

**So what you need to know: This is set in 2010…so two years from now. Jason and Elizabeth broke things off for good after Michael was shot, Sonny and Kate got married in September 2008, no one was shot, Carly and Jax reunited (it's just easier that way). Everything else will be answered in time.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_"Sonny Corinthos was a loving father, a devoted husband, faithful friend, a man among men"_

Jason swiped a tear before it had a chance to roll down his face. It was bullshit anyway…everything the priest said. This was what happened to people like he and Sonny…they were gunned down in the street, laid to rest in front of their children as their wives cried in a church.

Kate sat in the front row stoically, the silent tears falling on the lap of her black dress. Carly was tucked under his arm; her tears had long subsided but her body still shaking like a leaf. The sanctuary was filled with people who had loved Sonny Corinthos. The worst part had been Morgan and Kristina.

For Morgan all he really could grasp was that someone else he loved was never coming back…this time it just meant he would be visiting a gravestone instead of a long term care facility. Kristina had been the most emotional…alternating between sobbing and whimpering like a wounded animal. Midway through the service he saw Jax take her and Alexis out the back door.

When it was over Bobbie took Morgan with her, and Jason drove Carly home. They sat on the couch simply relying on each other's strength until Jax came home.

"How's Kristina" she asked through teary eyes.

He shrugged sadly, "She finally cried herself to sleep" he answered his voice hoarse with emotion.

Carly got up and wrapped herself in his arms, "I'm going to go" Jason said as Carly untangled herself to give him one last hug.

"I'll call you in the morning" she said as he left.

Jumping in the car he thought to go home…but home held too many memories…he drove around, finding himself at the same spot he was just an hour ago.

The lights in the church were still on, slowly he pulled out his gun and he curiously tried the door…slowly pushing it in. He heard voices from inside the sanctuary.

"I am so mad at you Sonny Corinthos…how dare you die on me and leave it up to me to explain to our daughter…God, Sonny, how could you die on me" she asked tearfully.

Tucking his weapon back into the waistband of his pants, and turned around to walk back out when he heard her address him, "I didn't mean to scare you away"

Turning back to her he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I didn't want to interrupt"

She swiped at the tears, "It never ceases to amaze me how on person connects so many different lives…and you don't really realize it…until they are gone"

Tears stung at his eyes and she nodded, "I'll leave you to it" she told him.

Before she walked out she touched his arm and gave him a sad smile, "He loved you…so much"

After she was gone he turned back towards the coffin…slowly he walked up running his hand over the smooth mahogany, "I don't know what to say…I never expected…but I will protect them…everyone you love" he managed to get out his voice caught in his throat.

He made his way to the double doors but he turned back, "Goodbye Sonny"

Alexis drove down the winding road towards the lake consumed with thoughts of the one man who had filled and broke her heart more then once…her head knew he was gone, but the muscle beating inside her chest just couldn't accept it. Telling Kristina had broken a part of her that she could never get back…to look her child in the eye and tell them that daddy wouldn't be picking them up this weekend,; no you couldn't call him…because Daddy was in the heaven with the angels with Uncle Stefan, Aunt Kristina, Aunt Courtney…and all the other people that had been ripped from you in your short life. The funeral had been something she didn't want to do…she did a Sonny Corinthos funeral once before…she had mourned him a long time ago…this time doing it was slowly killing her. Instead of going straight home she took a road less traveled.

Jason should have driven home…instead he found himself driving slowly passed the terra cotta house on Sunnyslope Drive. Silently he got out of the car and went to the window. She sat there her toffee hair shining, a smile painted across pretty lips. Patrick Drake sat on the floor with Cameron and Jake; all three had remotes in their hand as little cars bulleted around the black track.

It was something he had given up a long time ago…he had done it more then once in his lifetime…given up the woman he loved…let another man raise his son...he had told Elizabeth to move on…and that was what she did…he had no right to be hurt…she wasn't his…nothing was really his anymore.

Getting into the black SUV he wished for his bike…for the long rides, the wind in his hair, those jumbled mess of thoughts lost on the road to freedom. He drove up to Jake's and parked himself…he needed something strong, something to drown out the loss.

"Can you please not touch me" he heard a familiar voice complain.

A big burly man laughed, "Oh come on honey, I'm just trying to have a little fun" he complained.

Alexis turned to him disgust on her face, "I'm not a honey…I'm a law…a lawy…er" she managed to get out.

Jason stood and watched the exchange. Alexis was obviously a little more then buzzed but still had enough common sense to try and ward off the advances of the biker.

"I just want to dance with you, is that against the law?" he asked placing a large hand on her arm.

She looked up at him and spat, "I said, don't…touch…me"

"What a little frigid…"

Jason interjected, "The lady said not to touch her"

The man turned to him, "What business is it of yours?" he asked.

"I'm making it my business" Jason answered staring him down.

First the man made a move to walk away but Jason's instincts were right as he ducked to avoid the sucker punch, then shot back up and offered a heavy handed blow to the face. That was when all hell broke loose. After that all he remembered was getting punched once in the jaw, punching two other guys, throwing Alexis who had climbed up on a barstool over his shoulder and finding his way out of the back door.

When he got to the car he opened the door and sat her roughly down on the seat, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked suddenly feeling very sober.

"Saving you"

"Forgive me if I am not groveling at your feet" she said bitterly.

That didn't help the pounding in his face, "Did you want to go back in there? Or I can take you home" he asked starting the car.

She didn't offer a response as jumped into the car and started to drive, "I don't want to go home" she told him.

"What?"

Shaking her head she bit back the tears, "I don't want the girls to see me like this…Sam is staying with them, just take me to the Metro Court or something" she said almost weeping.

He could feel the tremble in her voice, "I'm not dumping you at the hotel…you're in no condition to be alone"

"How do you know what kind of condition I'm in?"

His eyes focused on the road as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "The kind of condition where all you want to do is numb the pain…but even after you do that, it's still there…and even though everyone says that it's going to get better…you don't really believe it"

Tears stung her eyes, "You don't like me Jason…and I'm not overly fond of you…but maybe just for tonight…we could be alone together?"

It was a crazy, made no sense…but tonight he needed to look at someone and know that he wasn't the only one broken inside.


	2. Hold Me

When she was met with silence she backtracked, "Alright, stupid question I guess…forget I suggested it" she said blowing a piece of bang out of her face.

He didn't speak as he silently turned the SUV down a back road going to opposite way from the lake house. She had closed her eyes and when the car stopped they fluttered back open to unfamiliar surroundings.

The sky was pitch black, the stars twinkling like shards of glass, each ray of light cutting through her.

"Where are…?"

"I don't want to go back to the Penthouse" he admitted.

Alexis nodded as he opened the car door and climbed out, the movement making her remember she wasn't exactly sober. Holding onto the car for leverage she took a couple deep breaths.

_"You should breathe."_

_  
"Don't tell me when to breathe. I hate losing control."_

_  
"I know. I'm the same way."_

She tried to choke back the memory…felt the familiarity of her chest tightening…of only short spurts of air escaping from her throat.

Jason touched her shoulder, "Are you okay?" he asked genuine concern in his voice.

Her body finally released and she let out a couple shorts gasps as her breathing pattern became normal, "Asthma" she lied.

"Okay"

He walked towards the front door of the house and she followed taking off her shoes before she had another mishap. Walking in the front door was not quite what she had expected; it had a very homey feel, burgundies, navies and beiges with a big stone fireplace.

"Diane decorated?"

"Yeah" he said making himself busy with tossing logs into the fireplace.

Alexis sat down watching him as he moved, the muscles flexing against his shirt, his hands gripping the heavy logs like they were nothing…but what struck her most was the pain written in those crystalline eyes. For years she had turned her heart hard against Sonny and anyone involved with them…but there were certain moments she had let her guard down with Jason…when Sam was sick he had held her, during her cancer he had been the one to help her come to grips with dying…and now he was here...the pain she was feeling reflected back to her in those ice blue eyes.

When the silence became deafening she sought to fill it, "You don't happen to have a pair of sweats or something lying around here?" she asked.

He looked over to her, "Up the stairs second room has clothes…they are Carly's size…but they should fit fine" he said his eyes appraising her body.

The gesture made the skin of her neck flush, "Thanks" she said before turning around and going up the stairs.

Her legs were finally starting to feel sturdy as she trekked up the stairs to the mahogany door. She swung it open slowly and found the closet. It wasn't a complete wardrobe, more like essentials…_stuff you would have if you had to hide out for a couple of days_, she thought to herself.

Going through she found a pair of comfortable lounge pants and a tank top…BCBG…a Diane choice if she ever had seen one.

Slowly she kicked off the heels and then let the black dress pool around her feet. She looked at the reflection from the mirror…the black satin encased her still full breasts, her taut stomach held almost non existent stretch marks from her daughters, legs tanned and muscular…it wasn't until she looked at her face that she could see the effects of the past week. Pulling on the clothes she let her mind wander to a place she didn't let many people see…and as she sat on the bed she felt the cold shiver of a memory creep up her spine.

"_What do you want Ric?" she asked her cell phone pressed to her ear flipping through a case file._

_His words seeped into her brain slowly, "What do you mean an accident; he's going to be okay, right? Ric please…tell me he is alright"_

It made him think less, keeping busy. Part of him wished he could be on his bike, the wind drowning out the pain…but there were people who needed him here…and so no matter how much he was hurting, he stayed. After Sonny took back the business he began to make poor decisions. After his death the empire he had built was in shambles. That left not only the employees at risk…but everyone they loved. So Jason was once again thrust in a role he had never chosen…and as much as he wanted to be angry at the man he once considered a brother…he couldn't.

"_Jason, its Elizabeth"_

"_What is it, is it Jake, is he okay?" he asked worried._

_There was a sigh, "No Jason, Jake is fine…its Sonny…he's been shot, and he's hurt pretty badly"_

It was a phone call that changed everything…the man he thought would never die was gone before he got to the hospital. Water muddled his vision and he pinched his eyes shut to blink it away. He heard noise upstairs and walked up slowly to make sure she was okay.

Everything flooded back at once, the pain started in her heart spreading to ever cell in her body…she had already cried a thousand nights of tears…but she felt them well up in her throat once again.

When he knocked on the door it pushed open and he found her wracked with sobs. There was one thing he had never been able to handle in life was a woman crying. He and Alexis hadn't been friends for a long time...and that didn't stop him from coming to her side and opening his arms to her.

She fell into the steel of his chest softly burying her head in the t-shirt he wore under his dress shirt. There was an air of familiarity to it…something oddly comforting about being wrapped in his embrace.

His hand rubbed her hair as he held her close to his body…he didn't know what else to do for her…so he did what felt natural, and pulled her to him…feeling the hot wet tears soak through his shirt…her lean body trembled in his arms as the tears began to puddle in his own…his hand strokes her hair, but he doesn't speak…doesn't try to say soothing words…because he can't lie…he can't tell her that it's all going to be okay…that it will stop hurting…all he can do is hold her…so that's what he does.

When her sobs subsided she still clung to him her arms wrapped tightly around his torso, her head buried in his chest. It wasn't something she was normally comfortable with…letting someone see her vulnerable…but she was too broken to care about putting on a façade…too tired to rationalize that seeking comfort in Jason Morgan's arms made no sense…because she could have sought refuge in a thousand different places but with him she didn't have to explain or talk…he expected nothing from her…and that gave her all she needed.

As she pulled away he saw the exhaustion in her eyes, the remnants of pain on her face. She crawled away and lie her head on the pillow…he stared at her for a couple long moments…he had seen her angry, sad, upset, devastated…but never so fragile…he made his move to get up, walking towards the door but her voice stopped him.

"Don't leave…please…I don't…you know never mind" she told him closing her eyes.

He didn't know what he was doing…but his hand flipped off the light switch and walked towards the bed slowly kicking off the dress shoes…and he sat down next to her on the bed.

Toffee eyes met his, "Thank you" she told him her voice laden with emotion.

There was only a simple nod in response…maybe he should tell her he needed tonight as much as she did…but instead he just lay there next to her. For a long time the calm was soothing…until he heard her whimper in her sleep.

"Kristina!" she cried sitting up breathless.

His hand touched her shoulder, "Are you okay" he asked.

She shook her head, "Nightmare I guess" she explained turning back over the tears starting to flow from tired eyes.

"Jason" she whispered.

"Yeah"

Licking her lips she didn't care how stupid it sounded, she would face the humiliation in the morning, "Can you hold me" she whispered.

The request startled him…but he said nothing, just moved his body to hers and encircled her in his arms from behind.

When her body finally relaxed her felt her drift off and slowly he felt his body succumb to the exhaustion…and neither realized that for the first time in six days they slept through the night.


	3. Everything Changes

Warmth radiated through his body…it had been a long time…he had almost forgotten what it felt like to wake up with someone in his arms. There hadn't been anyone real in his life since Elizabeth. There were others that warmed his bed…the bottle blonde waitress from The No Name, the tiny brunette concierge from The Cosmopolitan…but he never stayed the night, and he sure as hell didn't wrap his body around them until morning.

He woke up with the scent of her hair teasing at his nostrils. There was a level of confusion for a moment…until he opened his eyes saw the toffee hair, his dress shoes lying on the ground. Alexis…he pushed her name to the back of his head…because if he thought about it too much, he would let her go…and right now holding on to her was the only thing that made him forget. So he closed his eyes and he allowed himself to forget…if even just for a second more.

Safe…it was a word most people take for granted. Most of her life she had clung to it…Stefan…Ned…Jax…Sonny …it was him where she had felt safest. It was odd…her finding refuge in a man who had bullets flying at him on a semi-regular basis…but she was a bastard Cassadine with a price on her head since birth…it only seemed appropriate that her greatest comfort would come shrouded in darkness.

It was how she woke up feeling…safe, warm, the pain of life numbed away. It wasn't until she opened her eyes that the night before came rushing back…as did the dull throb that started to attack her forehead from the inside. The muscles in her stomach tightened as she began to panic…she had fallen asleep in Jason Morgan's arms…the mere thought of it was enough to cause her to start having a panic attack. Closing her eyes she tried to think of calming things…the last thing she wanted to do was start hyperventilating, wake Jason up and look worse then she felt.

Slowly she lifted his arm off of her and slid off the bed before tip-toeing across the floor and out the door, downstairs to a restroom. Closing the door she slid slowly down it ending up on the cold tile. She wasn't very good at needing someone…but she had needed Jason last night…but this morning…now it just felt like an awkward situation.

Cold…it was how the left side of the bed felt as his eyes fluttered back open. For a moment it didn't make sense and then he heard noise downstairs. Rubbing his neck he stood up and walked to the closet. Slowly he stripped off the dress pants, socks and shirt. He pulled on jeans and a t-shirt finding an odd sense of comfort in the familiarity.

She was stuck…it wasn't something she had anticipated in her plan. There was no one she cared to explain this to…so calling was out of the questions. She could just take Jason's car but that would be rude…so she paced, made pro and con list in her head, and tried to make busy to avoid letting the darkness strangle her heart any more.

"Are you okay" he asked from behind making her jump.

Turning to him she wore a pained smile, "No worse for the wear but I seemed to have misplaced my dress…I should really go change back into it and…." She rambled.

"You can keep the clothes" he told her.

Nodding she twisted her hands up in front of her, "Well, okay, thank you…thank you for everything really" she said looking down at her wrist and realizing she didn't have a watch on, "We should really go, I'm sure it's late, and I have to get home to the girls and I'm sure you have very important business to attend to"

He couldn't help the slight twitch upwards of his lip at her rambling. It was nice to know that they both didn't expect any explanations about what happened the night before.

"Alright, let's go then" he said grabbing his keys off the table.

They didn't speak on the drive back to Jake's and when he rolled to a stop next to her car she smiled slightly, "Thank you again Jason"

In response he gave her a nod and watched as she got into her car and pulled out onto the main street. Unbuckling his seatbelt he jumped out and made his way into the bar.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Bar Fight Morgan? Here to see your handiwork?" he asked gesturing to the messy bar.

Jason rolled his eyes and threw a handful of money on the bar, "Nothing happened last night" he said before walking towards the door.

"So I didn't see you leave with the DA, and not come back until the morning?"

Turning he shot him an icy glare and Coleman smiled throwing up his hands, "I didn't see nothing" he said a Cheshire grin on his face.

The roads wound around the trees and she allowed herself to relax for a moment…the familiar ache in her heart becoming like an old friend. The sun was hanging just above the water and she hoped she would make it to the lake house before the girls awoke…she knew she should have called Sam the night before…but pain and tequila made any semblance of rational thinking cease to exist…or that was the only reason she could think that she woke up in Jason's arms. Pulling up to the house she saw a familiar black Mercedes in the driveway.

"Where the hell were you last night? Sam called me all upset and I've been worried sick…is that track suit BCBG because it's fabulous? I've been here since 5:30 waiting for you to come home" Diane ranted waving her hands in front of her wildly.

Alexis sighed, "Thank you for being worried Diane…but my head is pounding, and I just want to go inside, have a cup of coffee and hug my girls" she said walking up the steps.

"You still haven't answered my question, did you have a date with Jose, Jack or Jim? You know that tequila makes your clothes fall off…did you spend the night with a man? Oh my God, WAIT, I know that track suit!" she exclaimed.

Spinning around Alexis' eyes widened, "Diane" she warned.

Her best friends mouth formed into a wide O, "You spent the night with Jason Morgan? Oh hell, the sky is falling, isn't it? I knew you were grieving…but Jason? Oh God, is he as good as he looks? That chest, those arms, that as…"

"DIANE!"

"What? Don't get all demure with me, you slept with Jason Morgan…and I want details. Oh that hunk of man flesh…his interpersonal skills are lacking but I am sure he makes up for that in the bedroom" she said wistfully.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly letting her ramble on for a moment before she interjected, "I did not sleep with Jason Morgan…at least not in the biblical sense…anyway, I had a little much to drink at Jakes, there was a bar fight and Jason took me to the safe house…neither of us really wanted to be home, okay? So please Diane…just let it go"

Arching her eyebrow, "There is something you aren't telling me…and that's fine…for now" she said before turning around to get into her car, "But Alexis…this is just shelved for another date and time" she said before slamming the door.

Jason walked back into the empty safe house and up to the open bedroom to grab the pile of clothes. Her rumpled black dress lay in the middle of the floor and he picked up and folded it gently to take to the dry cleaners.

Alexis had been a lawyer friend once to him…an enemy, the mother of his fiancée, the DA…and now she was someone who had seen the weakest part of him…and revealed hers in exchange...it was almost too much to handle…so instead he closed the safe house door and locked it away…maybe it would change nothing…or it could change everything.


	4. Simply Holding On

It was funny the things people begin to find comfort in…dark rooms, down pillows, earl gray tea, the soft velour of a track suit. She thought about giving it back after that morning but she had come attached to it…somehow it had come to represent something to her…safety, comfort, a moment where the pain had lessened, where the darkness released such a dark grip on her heart.

Nikolas and Sam had stopped asking and instead took charge…they had the girls out every weekend, going to the park, carnivals and she knew part of her was being selfish…but she wasn't neglecting the girls…it had just become too had to watch their bright exuberant faces and knowing he would never again see that. He wouldn't watch their child grow, see her graduate, walk her down the aisle. The thought of it alone brought a fresh batch of tears to her eyes. Slowly she pulled the afghan under he chin. Tomorrow…tomorrow she would be okay.

Jason opened the door to the coffee shop and went to his office. He still had a good couple of hours before it opened but he wanted to get a jump on some of the paperwork for Jack Stone PI.

After Sonny had taken back the business and began running it into the ground Jason flailed for a purpose. He thought about opening another motorcycle shop, the thought taking him back to a more innocent time…instead he let Spinelli talk him into a partnership of sorts. First he did it to appease the Jackal PI but it had turned into something more fulfilling and Spinelli had really grown into his own as a private detective…minus the times Maxie was there distracting him.

Opening the case file he tried to focus on another wife trying to catch their husband in a compromising position with another woman…or man as the last case had went. Sometimes the office was stifling an empty mausoleum of people he had lost…Sonny, Emily, Michael…Sam, Liz.

The door jangled and a familiar sing song voice made him cringe. The door opened and Maxie stood there with a bright smile, "Good morning Jason" she said chirpy.

"What do you want Maxie?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your friend that brought you coffee?" she asked her smile filled with saccharine as she handed him the cup and plopped down in the plush chair.

He rolled his eyes, "Thank you Maxie…now what are you doing here?" he said sarcastically.

"If you must know Spinelli is meeting me here...but he is running late because he had to pick up your dry cleaning"

Shaking his head he went back to work as she thumbed through a magazine, "Okay rude much? Seriously Jason haven't we've been friends long enough for you to carry a decent conversation with me"

The pulse in his forehead was pounding when the door flung open and Spinelli held dry cleaning, "Stone Cold Sir, and the fair Maximista" he said making moony eyes at Maxie.

Hanging the clothes up on the handle of the shelf he put his laptop down, "I found Mr. Carmichael's credit card records and it doesn't look good" he said referencing the case they were working on.

While they talked Maxie got up and touched the fabric under the plastic, "So Jason…I didn't know you owned a Vivienne Westwood original?" came with a knowing smile on her face.

Jason turned to Spinelli, "Get here"

Snapping his laptop shut Spinelli touched her arm, "Let us go Fair Maximista" he said.

Maxie managed to turn around and shoot a last glance at Jason, "Black is your color" she teased.

Shaking his head he got up and touched the dress…he hadn't even remembered it went to the cleaners but seeing it made him want to see her. It wasn't something easily explained but a part of him wanted to capture a moment of that peace he felt that night.

Grabbing it he went out to his car and jumped in rounding the familiar path around the river.

The incessant knocking on the door made her get up. When she saw his face on the other side she opened it, "Go away" she said attempting to close it on him.

Instead he shoved through, "Darling, why won't you answer my calls" he asked his accent that was once a turn on now an annoyance.

"Because you are a sad pathetic excuse for a man and if you went and walked off a cliff today I would only be sad for your brother who still thinks you are worth something" she said the acid on her tongue biting.

He laughed, "Oh is that your idea of pillow talk because I do say I kind of enjoy it" he said reaching out to touch her cheek.

She slapped his hand down, "Don't touch me" she ordered her chin risen like royalty.

Another knock on the door made her turn away. Opening it she looked up into familiar crystal blue eyes, "Jason" she said her voice immediately softer.

"I brought this" he said holding the dress up softly.

Her hand touched his, "Thank you" she said a light flush showing on the exposed skin of her chest.

"Oh do we have company?" Jerry asked from the back pouring him a drink.

Alexis turned her eyes cutting him, "Why aren't you gone yet?"

Jason had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. Jerry took a sip of his scotch, "Because darling we were having a conversation before Mr. Morgan so rudely interrupted us"

Instead of saying anything he hung back because Alexis seemed more then capable of handling him.

"Mr. Jacks, stalking is illegal in all 50 states so I suggest if you don't want me to call Mac down at the station then you please get out of my house. Come to think of it if you stay on my property we can add a trespassing charge to that" she threatened.

Jerry smiled condescendingly, "Alright love, if you insist I go, I will…your wish is my command, but you can't keep me at bay forever" he said walking over to try and kiss her cheek.

Turning her head he laughed, "Mr. Morgan" he said before leaving.

They watched him go, "Sorry about that…he's like a virus…he just doesn't go away…thank you for bringing my dress back"

"No problem"

He stood there for a minute, "I should get…"

"You want to stay for some coffee?" she interrupted.

A small smile made its way to his face, "I make it?" he asked.

"Sure" she said smiling.

They sat at the kitchen while the water percolated, "You didn't have to come all the way over to drop the dress off" she said trying to make conversation.

Shrugging, "I wanted to"

"Oh"

"Where are the girls?" he asked.

A sad smile came to her face, "Nikolas and Sam took them out on the boat…Kristina loves the water…"

"Like Sonny" he said their gazes meeting.

Strong hands grasped the carafe as he poured the coffee into a cup, "You aren't having any?" she questioned.

"No" he said handing it to her.

"Thank you" she said taking a sip, "How's Jacob?" she asked.

This time a real smile illuminated his handsome face, "I don't get to see him as much as I like…he has Lucky, and even Patrick now…but I'm glad for the time I do have…I wasn't sure I would ever have a chance to be with my son because of the lifestyle I chose"

To hear him talk about his child made her smile too, "You were always a good father…I remember with Michael"

"Thank you"

"How is he doing?"

His gaze looked out the picture window, "The facility is great…the physical therapy is good. I try to get up there at least once a week…so do some of the guys, Max, Milo"

She could see a fresh sheen of tears come into his eyes and she hardly noticed the ones dripping down her cheek. Her hand touched his and he grasped it gently simply holding on.


	5. Family

**A/N: So…Karpov isn't dead in this…and ages of the kiddos are: Kristina 10, Morgan 8, Cameron 7, Molly 6, Jake 3, Emma 2. I think everything else is explained.**

**Thanks for all your support…I know a pairing like JasLexis is pretty "off the wall" but I'm glad there are some people who can let their imaginations wander in fic land! **

It was brighter then she remembered it being the last time she went out…the flowers beginning to bloom, birds singing their sweet song. It was a beautiful reminder that life goes on…seasons change, old is new again. Opening day on the soccer field, it had become a tradition amongst Port Charles children. Kids filtered into Rice Park their bright uniforms a beacon of promise.

Kristina was dressed in the standard black and red Team Ladybugs outfit, her long ponytail whipping slightly in the breeze.

Sam smiled as they came towards her, "Perfect timing, we got West field which means I saved us bleacher seats…Molly's here…with Ric…and Claudia" she said adding the last two parts through slightly gritted teeth.

"Uncle Ric is here?" Kristina asked a peculiar but happy tone to her voice.

Alexis touched her head, "If you hurry you can probably say hi before your game starts" she told her gently.

"Okay" she said running off.

Watching her go she let out the breath she had been holding and Sam grasped her hand as they walked, "First opening day without Sonny" she broached.

Sadly Alexis sighed, "You know it was Michael who taught her to play…he told her that Mia Hamm said girls can play soccer just as well as boys…he and Sonny were here every game cheering her on…it was hard enough the first year without him, and now Sonny's gone…I was surprised she even chose to play this year" she answered thankful that the sunglasses covered burgeoning tears.

When they made it to the seats Ric was talking to Kristina and Molly beamed brightly, "Mommy" she squealed throwing herself in Alexis' arms.

"Well isn't that a greeting" she said kissing her on the nose.

Ric smiled sadly, "How are you?" he asked a sincere concern in his voice.

"I'm doing fine Ric, thank you for asking"

"Sam" he nodded.

"Ric"

From across the field Kristina saw a teammate wave her over, "Have fun baby" Alexis said but she was already half way across the field.

Closing her eyes she felt the gentle wind brush against her skin…today was a new day.

OoO

Jason walked over the green grass as Jake toddled after a butterfly. Days like these, the sun shining on his face, his son smiling wide he could start imagining the future. It wasn't something he had let himself do since Michael was his son…it amazed him what the love of a child could allow you to believe

"Robbie" Jake babbled excitedly as he spotted the familiar brunette.

She smiled brightly at the two putting Emma down to greet the other child as she knelt down to their level, "Hi Jakey, say hi Em"

"Hi" the dark haired toddler exclaimed.

Looking up she smiled at Jason, "It amazes me that he looks more and more like you everyday" she stated wistfully.

"I think he looks like Lila, he definitely has her eyes"

Chuckling she added, "And you have her eyes"

That garnered an upturn of his lips, "So you guys enjoying the day at the park" she asked.

"Actually meeting Elizabeth at Cameron's game to drop Jake off"

"Ah, well it looks like we are headed to the same place…I'm here to drop Miss Emma here off with her da-ddy for a couple of days" she sighed, "This blending family thing is tougher then I expected…I know Patrick is a great father but it kills me to leave her…but I know it's not about my feelings anymore"

"I understand what you mean" he added.

Blinking back a few tears Robin smiled, "Well I would ask if you wanted to walk with me, but I think they already decided" she said pointing at Emma and Jake who had started off together.

Liz and Patrick sat on a blanket adjacent to the East field while Cameron stood a couple yards away kicking a soccer ball with some boys his age.

As soon as he spotted him Jake was running as fast as his little legs could take him, "CAMMMMMY!" he yelped.

Seeing her son Liz waved to them smiling.

Robin put Emma down to run into her fathers arms she jutted a thumb out to Jason, "Look who I found wandering around the park" she teased.

Jason nodded a hello, the awkward tension in the air, "So I will pick him up Friday?" he asked Liz and she nodded, "Sure"

Turning to Robin, "It was nice to see you"

He made his way across the field and his eyes seemed to find her in the crowd. Her toffee hair shined in the midday son, she looked still thinner then before, but color had started to come back to her cheeks. Sometimes he found her creeping into his mind, and he worried about her. It was odd, but in a strange way he had come to care about her…and worrying about her helped to take his mind off his own pain.

"UNCLE JASON!" Kristina exclaimed waving him over.

His feet moved before her really even thought about it, closing the distance between them. He hadn't laid eyes on Kristina since the funeral and as the bright smile had returned to her face…but still there was a lingering of sadness in those huge brown eyes.

"Hey Kristina" he greeted.

Alexis smiled sadly at him, "Hello Jason"

It was ridiculous, the nervousness she felt around him. She had known him for too long, almost been pseudo family for that to happen…but things had changed between them…they were no longer simply mobster and DA…they were two people who looked into an opposites eyes and found a bit of salvation from the pain.

"You want to stay for my game" Kristina asked excited.

There was no way he had a chance with the way her eyes sparkled when she asked.

"Sure" he said as Alexis and Sam slid down to make a space for him.

Sam greeted him with a smile and Alexis looked at him, "Thank you for staying, it means a lot to her"

"No problem"

At the same time Ric came back with sodas, "Jason" he said trying to mask the disgust in his voice. Jason simply leveled an icy gaze at him and Ric ignored him, "Claudia wants to sit in the shade"

Waving him off Alexis nodded, "By all means go sit in the shade Ric"

Halfway through the game Sam looked at her watch, "Okay I have to run across the park because I promised Cam I would catch the first part of Kris' and the last part of his…tell Krissy I will see her tomorrow" she said leaning down to peck her mom on the cheek, "Jason" she said as she waved goodbye

Alexis looked at the space Sam had left opened and scooted over just a tad to close an obvious gap, "How have you been?" she asked.

"Okay, you?"

"Fine"

They both went back to watching the game as Kristina took the ball down the field.

"Go, go, go" Alexis jumped up yelling.

Jason clapped as she kicked it n the goal and Alexis turned to him beaming and threw her arms around him before pulling back flushed and embarrassed. As the game ended Kristina ran up and broke any tension, "Did you see my goal?" she exclaimed.

Holding up his hand Kristina high fived it, "Great job sweetie" Alexis added.

"Mama, are we still going to Kelly's" she asked

It was another Sonny tradition…ice cream sundae's at Kelly's after every game.

He watched the sadness come to her face and he realized why, "Sure baby" she answered her voice suddenly hoarse.

"Are you coming too Jason?"

"I don't…"

"PLEASE!"

For a mobster he had pretty much become a pushover for a child, "Sure"

Ric and Claudia walked up with Molly, "We gotta get going but Kristina that was a great goal" Ric commented.

"Great job Princess" Claudia added the trademark smirk on her face.

Alexis fought the urge to roll her eyes, "Thank you for coming"

"Come on Molly, Mommy and Jason are taking us to Kelly's for ice cream!"

Ric raised an eyebrow, "Jason and Mommy, eh?"

She shot him a look, "Goodbye Ric" was all the response he got before she turned around to walk away

They walked down the small street to Kelly's, Kristina's babbling masking the awkwardness.

As they opened the door Mike stood waiting, "Well if it isn't my soccer star!"

"Grandpa, you should have seen my goal!"

Smiling, "Well why don't you tell me all about it as we get the ice cream ready"

The little girl smiled, "Come on Molly" she said dragging her sister.

Alexis and Jason sat down, "Thank you for coming, I think it made it easier for her…and me"

He shrugged, "She's a great kid…and I'm happy to spend the day with you guys"

Before she could respond Mike was bringing out ice cream, toppings and spoons. Two bowls later and Alexis looked to the chocolate mouthed kids, "Time to go home and clean up"

"Awwww"

Mike interrupted, "You heard you mom…and I packed up some butterscotch brownies for you to have later tonight after dinner" he said handing her the paper bag.

"Thank you Grandpa, I love you" she said kissing him on the cheek.

Molly mimicked, "Thank you Papa!"

Kissing her on the forehead he smiled at Alexis, "Don't be a stranger"

"I promise" she said before they walked out.

Jason walked them out, "I have some business at the coffee house…will you…"

"We'll be fine, don't let us take any more of your time" she told him.

Kristina interrupted, "Will you come to my game next week too? I think you're my good luck charm"

Chuckling, "I'll be there"

"Yay!"

Alexis shot one parting glance at him…it was odd, how Jason was there exactly when she needed him.

OoO

Walking down the pier he heard a familiar Russian accent, and another voice and hid behind the wall.

"You will do as I say, I don't need that bitch DA suspecting anything" Karpov stated angrily.

Jerry sighed, "Well if you didn't shoot Corinthos, you have nothing to worry about"

"I told you I didn't shoot Corinthos, but this…lawyer is snooping around my personal affairs, so either you take care of the problem or I will!" he yelled.

"Well then you take care of the problem, because I am not killing the DA of Port Charles" Jerry said walking away.

Karpov opened his phone, "Yes…tonight…the DA dies"


	6. Thank You

Pulling down the drive of her house he tried to formulate a plan. It had been nearly a year since he had been out of the mob but the years of training had prepared him for this very thing. He flipped through his mental rolodex and made a list of the calls that had to be made.

Jumping out of the SUV he made quick strides to the front door and rapped twice, hard.

OoO

Nikolas and Nadine had picked up the girl's for an impromptu sleepover and Alexis was left to pop some microwave popcorn and open a bottle of merlot. The knocking on the door dragged her off the couch.

"Jason, what are you doing here?" she asked as she opened the door.

His eyes glanced to both sides before coming back to her, "Can I come in?" he asked.

She swung the door open and he walked in closing it behind him and maneuvering her away from the glass, "Where are the girls?" he questioned.

The tone in his voice made her tense up, "Jason, what's the matter?"

He led her around to the back of the house before facing her, "I was on the docks and I overheard Karpov…you're in danger"

"What?"

"He was talking to Jerry, he knows you are investigating him and…he ordered him to kill you"

All the blood drained from her face, "What?" she asked a tremble catching in her throat. Her brown eyes filled with fear and she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, "Jerry?"

Betrayal…it overwhelmed her. The thought of Jerry and his hands all over her, sitting I her living room playing tea with her children. Bitter, angry tears filled her eyes.

Jerry Jacks would die. It was something he had decided a long time but never fulfilled. He had squandered his last chance, thrown away a gift Jason had given to Carly. This would be the last time.

"Jerry refused" he told her gently, "But Karpov is intent on you disappearing. Where are the girls?"

"They are at Wyndamere with Nikolas…I guess I should go there too" she said rubbing her temples and walking down the hallway.

"I think that's a bad idea" he said following her.

Her hands trembled as she threw clothes in the overnight bag, "And what do you think I should do?" she spat the agitation apparent in her voice.

His hand came over hers steadying it, "If you go to Spoon Island, you take them right to the girls. Right now they are safe, I can send guards, but if you go you trap yourself on the Island"

Everything he said made sense, "And what do I do, wait here?"

"No you come with me. I promise you Alexis…I will protect you and your daughters"

Their gazes met and she didn't question his words, didn't ask the reason he was doing this. It was something that had snuck up on her, trusting him implicitly.

Picking up the phone she dialed Nikolas, Jason flipped open his phone to Spinelli.

"Nikolas, its Alexis, there's a problem" she said weaving the story for him.

"Spinelli, I need you to track every move the Russians made and Jerry Jacks" he added looking over his shoulder as Alexis pushed more items into the bag. Tears glistened in her eyes but her gaze stayed steely.

"You ready?" he asked closing his cell phone.

Nodding she zipped up her bag. They pulled out and down the highway, the sound of the road their soundtrack. She watched as the trees passed and then she turned to him, "You didn't have to do this…but thank you"

He did have to. It wasn't something he could easily explain but it was there, the need to protect her. They headed north and when he merged onto the next highway through the wooded area he noticed the black SUV that was behind him. Alexis had her head down in the passenger seat having fallen asleep.

Keeping calm he waited for them to make the next move. He hadn't wanted to jump to any conclusions. Instead he went about like nothing had changed, and he studied their patterns. After a couple of miles it became apparent they were trailing them. Right now it was one car but if his instincts told him anything there was more on their way. He had to make a decision.

"Alexis" he said gruffly rousing her from her nap.

She sat up rubbing her eyes, "What"

"Make sure you are strapped in tightly" he said his eyes locked to the road.

Unbuckling her seat belt and pulling it back tightly she looked in the rearview mirror, "They're following us?" she asked not expecting an answer.

Slowing down he let them catch up to him, "Hold on" he muttered before hitting the brakes, then turning across the two lane highway, cars honking as they started through the woods.

Her stomach tensed the whole time, and she closed her eyes trying to avoid the rising bile in her throat.

Down a couple of miles he started to ease up thinking he had lost them. Then he saw the flash of black out of the corner of his eye, "Damn it"

Straightening up she held on to the door and her other hand on the center console. She watched his tongue dart out wetting his lips as he hit the gas peddle. The first shot punctured the glass and she screamed.

"Get down, on the floor!" he yelled rolling down his window.

It was almost an outer body experience watching him pull the gun from the console, point it out the window. As the bullets started to fly she tucked her head in between her legs and the floor and she prayed.

Blood started to trickle from the wound on his chest, but he didn't say anything, didn't tell her to get off the floor for miles…not until he was sure he had lost them. When he did they were so far turned around in the thick of the forest that he couldn't have guessed what direction they were going. As the adrenaline started to wear off he winced.

She didn't come up even after the sound of bullets stopped…not until she heard him wince. Lifting her head she saw the pain on his face, and then she saw the blood on his leather jacket, "Jason" she whispered coming up to the seat and leaning over.

"It's okay"

Her fingers moved the jacket away, "No, it's not, you're hurt" she said pulling off the light sweater she was wearing and pushing it over the wound, "We need to get you to a hospital"

"I'm going to find some place to stop" he said rounding the bend.

A row of cabins appeared next to a sparkling lake. He pulled down the row looking for a FOR RENT sign. Down the third block he found one and pulled into the drive. She followed him as he went to the door and started to jimmy the lock, "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Alexis"

"As an office of the law I am turning around and not watching this" she said.

He would have laughed had the pain in his shoulder not started to radiate through the rest of her body. As soon as he got the door open she was inside looking for a first aid kid. He opened his cell phone and walked around trying to get service. When he moved to put his phone back in his pocket a shot of pain ran through him, "Ah" he yelled his voice thick.

Coming down the stairs she held gauze, scissors, rubbing alcohol and some medical tape, "You need to sit down" she ordered.

Lying back on the couch he was too drained to argue. She grabbed the bottom of his shirt, "I'm going to cut this off" she told him taking the scissors and cutting down the middle.

Bronzed skin greeted her, "This is going to sting" she warned before pouring the alcohol.

Closing his eyes he held back the urge to yell as her hands went to work on him. He felt the gentleness of her fingers as she cleaned his wound. She placed the gauze over it taping it on, "It looks like it's just a surface wound"

Blue eyes opened, "Thank you" he said hoarsely.

Their breaths mingled in the air her fingers heating the skin under them, her brown eyes shining at him.

"Thank you"

Slowly he leaned up his face coming closer to hers, tilting, inching.

For a moment she lost her train of thought, felt his skin under hers, his soft pink lips coming towards her, and then reality swept in and she pulled back whispering, "Your welcome Jason"


	7. Feelings

**A/N: Italics at the end of the story is dialogue from April 23, 2002 GH. Hope you like it! It's a bit short but work is bananas right now. **

"As soon as she wakes up…no Spin, its okay…I don't need a doctor, yes, I'm sure. Okay thanks" he said hanging up the phone.

She only caught the tail end of the conversation as she walked through the hallway towards the front of the house. The exhaustion had crept up on her and she was able to sleep at least a couple hours during the night. Turning a corner she saw him wince as he attempted to pull his shirt over his head

Coming close to him she touched it, "Here, let me help you" she said softly.

He watched her slow, deliberate movements with an intense stare. The heat radiated between them and he had to fight the urge to brush the piece of bang away from her face. Gently she pulled the shirt over him keeping the pain minimal.

"Thank you" he responded gruffly and she nodded, "Were you ready to go?" he asked.

"Very"

Grabbing the bag he threw it in the back of the car and then pulled back out onto the open rood. Pain radiated through his arm but an hour into the journey it began to just be a consistent dull throb. Alexis had closed her eyes and laid her head against the seat before drifting off to sleep. He knew she had been up most of the night concerned about the Russians and concerned for him. Twice he had felt her adjust his bandages or cover him to sleep.

There was comfort in silence. It was something about her, something that had seemed to set him on edge. For a long time it had been negative, opposite sides of the law had made them enemies…but they had been allies once, and they found themselves in familiar territory. It was different now, the bond that had formed between them. Maybe it was maturity, or the way their lives had changed forever one dark night. All he knew now was that he would die for her.

_Those blue eyes shimmered at her, "Alexis" he said his voice hoarse._

_Nimble fingers tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, his hand lingering, a thumb tracing her cheekbone. _

"_Jason" she questioned as his tongue darted out to wet his lips._

"_Alexis" he said gently leaning in to lay his soft lips before suckling at her bottom lip._

"Alexis"

Startled she popped up from sleep smacking her head against the top of the car, "Ow" she complained.

Jason looked apologetic, "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you…but we're here" he said pointing to the idyllic looking cabin.

Flushing crimson she cursed herself for falling asleep and mentally kicked herself for conjuring up ridiculous dreams of Jason Morgan. She could only blame it on sleep deprivation, close quarters, and the fact that he had the chest and abs of an Olympic athlete.

"Oh I didn't even realize I fell asleep" she admitted sheepishly.

The safe house was beautiful…dark wood, rich deep jewel tones. Spotting the phone she dropped her bag, "I should call the girls, Nikolas…and Diane is probably having a cow and half"

"I called her on the road. She is only mildly pissed off" he explained.

"You called her? I must have been really tried" she said her eyebrows knitting together.

He turned to her, "You were snoring a little" he answered.

"WHAT?" she answered a new deep blush rising to her skin.

A small smile lit his eyes, "I was joking"

It was the way he said it…so deadpan, his eyes bring the only real indicator to reveal his emotions.

"Did you just make a joke? I didn't know you had the ability" she shot back.

His eyes narrowed and she winked, "See, I can make jokes too"

To that he smiled wider and she reciprocated. It was nice to have a moment that took away from the tense situation. Leading her down the hallway he opened a door, "You can have this one" he told her.

The room was lovely, warm, inviting. "Who decorated, I mean if you don't mind"

"Sonny" he answered quickly.

It was then she realized why there was an air of familiarity about it.

"I should have guessed" she answered walking towards the bed.

Excusing himself he closed the door and wandered down the stairs.

Almost painfully she came to the bed and peeled back the comforter. Her breath caught in her throat…_satin sheets_.

From downstairs he heard the shower come on. Opening the fridge he was happy to see that his connect had received the message. Pulling out some items he turned on the stove.

After the shower, calling the girls, blowing her hair out she felt much more like herself and not the emotional basket case that burst into tears over satin sheets.

Coming down the stairs a familiar smell assaulted her. Walking through the kitchen doors she saw Jason pouring sauce over noodles, "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Cooking"

"You like to cook?"

Turning he shook his head, "No, but I know how. So I figured I was the lesser of two evils"

"Two jokes in one day; you are a regular Adam Sandler"

"Who?"

"Never mind"

Taking a bite Alexis arched her eyebrow at him, "This is conspicuously good" she told him.

"Thank you…I think"

"I just, didn't know you could cook"

He shrugged, "Robin use to cook…and Sonny…I just picked up a few things"

The rest of the meal was in comfortable silence. It seemed appropriate, neither was the wear you heart on your sleeve kind of people. After he insisted on washing the dishes and she found herself standing in front of the entertainment center.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" he asked.

She turned to him, "You like watching movies?"

"I hate it, but if you want to, I can pretend" he said honestly.

That made her laugh, "I don't think watching you in pain is my brand of entertainment tonight, but thank you for the sentiment" she said finger the DVD's.

Among them she noticed the cartoons, Disney movies, Little Mermaid. He must have expected to bring Kristina here, and then her fingers touched it…and the pain was instantaneous and she could feel the tear rolling down her cheek.

_And what ballet did you see? _

_What? _

_When you took your mother to Carnegie Hall. Do you remember? _

_Um -- "Romeo and Juliet." _

_Well, that's perfect. _

_What does that mean? _

_It's a metaphor for your life, I think. "Romeo and Juliet" -- beautiful and sad. _

_They won in the end. _

_They died. _

_Yeah, but on their terms -- not because somebody told them what to do._

Sliding it back in place she walked back up the stairs passed Jason's room.

"Hey buddy, Daddy misses you, Love you too Jake"

It reminded her of too much, this whole trip was making her feel again, and she wished for a moment to just dull her senses. To go hide in a closet and pretend she could no longer feel. To feel meant to love and to love meant to lose…over and over again. She was so tired of losing.


	8. Keep You Warm

**A/N: Thanks for the awesome reviews!**

Throwing the magazine on the coffee table she grumbled something unintelligible. Jason looked up from the pile of paperwork, "Are you okay?"

"Okay? I'm going stir crazy! I've read the Yale Law Journal three times! The .Review. Yale! I went to Harvard, reading the Yale Law Review is like getting a root canal!" she said in a huff.

Rubbing his chin he tried to conceal the smile that had made its way onto his face. He had never met a woman who could say so much in one sentence. Usually he found constant jibber jabbering unnecessary and at times grating. There was a short list of women he let talk until they were blue, and it started with Carly and ended with Brenda…but she seemed to be writing her name on the list too. He had to admit that her ranting was kind of cute. The mere thought of calling Alexis cute was absurd and yet…it fit.

"Spinelli called this morning; he says things are going well….I don't think it should be much longer"

"That's good news" she said only part of her believing it. She had sort of enjoyed it…minus the whole threat of death and Russian mobsters. Just thinking about finding enjoyment and comfort in Jason only proved she had been cooped up too long.

The thought made her crinkled her nose and he looked up again pitying her, "We can't really go anywhere… bullet holes in the SUV will automatically flag law enforcement and that would be the fastest way for the Russians to find us"

She nodded, "That makes sense"

"How about a walk around the lake?" he asked finding himself suggesting it before he had even really thought the whole idea through.

Her eyes wandered out to the pristine lake, "I don't walk. I don't do nature…but I can't stand looking at these walls any longer"

"Don't you ever just answer yes or no?"

Shooting a look at him she tapped a finger on her nose, "No" she said smiling.

While she changed upstairs he grabbed his leather jacket, checked the magazine on his gun and tucked it into his waist band.

As she came down he smiled, there were new things he learned about her everyday…and this one was light yellow and cashmere.

The air was crisp on her face, but it felt nice. It was quiet, the loudest sound the crunching of leaves under Jason's boots. When they came out of the grove of trees she couldn't help but gasp. The lake sparkled like a million crystals. Light bounced off the water and made the air thick and shimmering.

"Wow" she muttered.

There was something that had always appealed to him about the quiet and serene of nature. Everything was always in perfect order; this lake had been the reason they looked for a safe house in that area. He had always expected he would bring Liz and the boys there…but it felt unexplainably right to be there with her. As they came to the lakes edge he watched her face eyes widened in delight, lips parted mid sentence, "It's a beautiful view" she said.

His eyes never left her face, "Yeah it is"

A shiver ran down her spine, "Cold?" he asked.

"A Little" she said although it was only in part true. She wasn't quite sure whether it was the weather or him making tingles explode upon her skin.

Shaking off his trademark jacket he went to wrap it around her shoulders, "Oh no, I'm…"

"Please take it" he said.

They walked back towards the house the silence filled with a buzzing between them. When it came into sight she felt his arm wrap around her, his hand coming over her mouth as he pulled her to him and then behind a tree.

Whispering, "Shhhh" he let her go before peaking out.

He pulled his gun out, "There is a black sedan driving slowly by the house" he said pulling her close to his torso.

Nodding she held her breath; he was still pushed against her; her heart beating wildly against the middle of his chest.

The car pulled away and he grabbed her hand, "We have to go; so as soon as we get in there I need you packed and ready"

"Okay"

Their hands didn't part as he pulled her across the opening and into the house. From there she ran upstairs. He went into the bedroom and called Spin, "I don't know, but we're going to go…probably get a hotel room…because if they found us they know where all the safe houses are. Okay, thanks" he said grabbing his bag.

She was already ready by the door and as they pulled away from the house they both were a bit disappointed.

OoO

"Where are we going?" she asked after an hour.

"New Hampshire, Vermont, Maine…probably a roadside place"

"Not New Hampshire"

"Okay"

"Too many memories" she explained.

Turning down the next highway he drove away from New Hampshire.

OoO

"What do you mean you only have a room with one bed?" he asked the man behind the counter.

He shrugged, "Hunting season son, all my rooms fill up, you are lucky I have a cancellation"

"Are there any other motels in the area?"

"Anything else is going to be the same way"

Throwing a the bills on the counter, "Fine, give me it"

"Have a nice stay sir"

Walking outside he saw Alexis standing in front of the vending machine, "Does our room have a microwave?"

"Yeah"

"Good" she said punching the numbers for the popcorn.

"But it only has one bed"

"WHAT?"

"Hunting season"

"Great, so while there out there killing Bambi we have one bed" she said throwing her hands up.

Walking into the room she shrugged, "Well it's a king"

"I can sleep on the floor"

"Jason, it's a big enough bed for the both of us" not adding the, plus it's not like we haven't slept with each other before.

They both sat on separate sides of the bed as far away from each other as possible, "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"A little"

"I'll order a pizza"

"Sounds good" she said, "I'm going to take a quick shower"

Locking herself in the bathroom she wondered why she was so nervous about sleeping next to him…if she was being honest she would have admitted the reason…she was afraid of liking it too much.

OoO

When he got out of the shower after dinner she was already tucked under the covers taking up one part of the bed. Stripping down to his tank and pajama pants he crawled in next to her and tried not to think about it.

She woke up shivering and got out of the bed and went to the heater, "What's wrong?" he asked making her jump.

Her eyes met his in the dark, "I think the heater is out"

Getting up he flipped a switch, "The power is out" he said before looking outside, "I think it's out for the whole place, even the street light is gone"

"Damn it" she said crawling back under the covers.

Jason got back into bed too and felt her tremble for a couple of minutes. Without even really thinking about it he touched her arm, "Are you going to be okay? We can go sit out in the heater of the car?" he asked.

"I'm okay" she said closing her eyes.

Even after he noticed the steady breathing of sleep he could feel her shiver…the truth was it was damn cold in the room. Maybe it was sleep deprivation, or the temperature but as he slept she seemed to gravitate towards his warmth. He felt her meld against his back, the ice of her hands stirring him. He didn't move until he felt her let out a contented sigh. Slowly he spun around, bringing her close to his chest, his nose seeking the sweet scent of her hair.

Toffee colored eyes fluttered open and neither said anything under sleepy lids as she slowly craned her neck and run her lips over his jaw. It was the only invitation he needed as he pulled her face to his enveloping her mouth, wrapping his fingers in her silky hair.

It was too far gone now to stop…felt too good to push him away. His strong arms wrapped around her, his mouth on her neck, her hands running up the hard plane of his chest, she ached to pull him closer, closer, closer.

All the times he had imagined kissing her couldn't have prepared him for this…the feel of her hands over his skin, the taste of her lips.

The familiar sound of the annoying song Maxie assigned for Spinelli's ringtone filled the room. He felt he freeze and pull back, "Your phone" she muttered tensely.

Getting up he wanted to shoot someone, "Yeah"

"What? Tonight, that's great news…Yeah okay, I'll call you tomorrow"

Turning he saw her standing across the room uncomfortably, "That was Spinelli…Karpov was raided tonight…he's gone…you're safe, you can go home"

"Great, that is excellent news, let's go"

"Now?"

"I think it's for the best"


	9. Because I Care

Dawn is breaking through the trees around them as they wind through the back roads and onto the main highway. They are both silent; reverting back to old patters, familiar roles. It's almost as if just an hour ago they were dangerously close to falling over the edge with each other. It seemed surreal in a way, and if he couldn't still taste her on his lips he might have been able to convince himself it never happened…but it did, and he wanted it to…he had for weeks…maybe even months.

She sat stoically in the seat afraid to breathe, to feel. For so long she had felt dead inside, her heart wilted away. She never expected to experience anything with or for Jason Morgan. Nor would she have ever thought she would want him so badly that it coursed through her veins and prickled at her skin. It happened slowly and still too fast to wrap her mind around it. Their lives had intertwined for what seemed like forever, and they didn't really collide until now. They were too different anyway…she was wine and Mozart; he was bottled beer and motorcycles. There were so many reasons that whatever happened between them was a bad idea….and yet she couldn't deny that she felt more like herself in the midst of his silence then surrounded by a crowd of other people.

OoO

When they hit the outskirts of town she finally finds her voice; the professional one she uses with clients or when telling Kristina how to conjugate verbs in Spanish, "You can drop me at the launch"

"Okay"

Rounding the corners he pulls to the docks and parks before popping the back and grabbing her bag. She makes a move to take it from his hands and he shakes his head, "You don't have to ride the launch with me"

"I'm not arguing about this" he says before walking towards the dock.

For a moment she stands there but she's too tired to argue. The ride on the launch is short, the sound of the water covering up any of the tension sparking between them. When it stops she makes a move to get off grabbing her bag, "I don't know why you feel the need to walk me to the door; I'm a big girl"

"Because I care" is all he said his blue eyes piercing her.

A lump forms in her throat and her eyes look at her shoes, "Thank you Jason" she says before turning and bolting.

He doesn't follow…and she doesn't know whether to be grateful or upset. Walking in the door she tries to forget all of it as her heart swells, "MOMMY" is the music to her heart.

OoO

Punching the key into the ignition he wonders why she is so damn stubborn, or why she infuriates him ad he wants her all at the same time. Driving down the familiar streets he pulls up to the two story house and jumps out. He knows the two phone calls and a voicemail aren't enough to keep her from hiring the FBI to track him down.

"Finally, where the hell have you been?" she asks before throwing her arms around him, "I was worried. Is Alexis okay?"

When he looks at her funny she shrugs, "I mean I may not be her biggest fan but I don't want her to die or anything"

"She's fine, everything is fine now, Karpov is locked up by the feds and everything can go back to normal"

Except her can feel the way her body melded against his, her hands sliding up his shirt and igniting the skin on his chest.

OoO

"Nice jacket" Sam remarks.

Leather…his. She hadn't even realized she was wearing it; but now that she was she felt a bit self conscious and it reminded her of things; things that made her blush, "Yeah I was cold, how have the girl's been?" she asked desperate to change the subject.

Sam shrugged, "Almost perfect except I'm warning you now; Nikolas' idea of parenting involves new bedrooms and ponies; so good luck moving out of Wyndamere"

Sure enough Kristina was in full pout mode, "Please Mama, please, one more day so I have time to day goodbye to Mr. Giggles, Pookie and Sasha" she begged.

Rolling her eyes, "Fine, but in the morning we are going back home"

"Deal"

OoO

"I really wish you would have come here and stayed; I don't understand why we couldn't have protected you" Nikolas told her; his tone slightly hurt.

Coming over to him she placed her hands on his cheeks, "You know I trust you enough to leave my most precious cargo…but Nikolas the Russians don't play by rules or the code…they go after families, children, whoever they have to. It was safer to leave the girls here and go with Jason"

He nods and she wishes everyone would stop mentioning Jason…not that it would do any good; thoughts of him swim around in her brain to the point of annoyance. Picking up his leather jacket she decides to end this nonsense once and for all.

OoO

He always likes to take a ride to clear his head. In had been quite a year…the mob, Jake, Sonny…and now she was there; she always had been but not like this. He wanted her. There was no excusing it away anymore.

OoO

After going to the Penthouse and having Spinelli tell her in his own convoluted way that Jason wasn't there she went back to the launch; leather jacket still in hand.

OoO

It was a familiar sound and he heard the gun cock and when he turned around Jerry Jacks was there smirking, "Well hello Mr. Morgan, lovely night out, isn't it?"

Slowly standing to his full height he gazed icily at the man, "What do you want?"

"You see that little stunt you pulled with Alexis has the Russians breathing down my neck because they think I was involved"

Continuing to stare him down Jerry smiled, "So as an act of good faith I am going to kill you"

OoO

The sound of his voice makes her roll her eyes and she walks out fully prepared to give him a piece of her mind…but she wasn't quite expecting the scene unfolding in front of her, "What the hell are you doing Jerry" she asks as she rounds the corner.

OoO

Her voice…their eyes meet and it's not until then that she realizes exactly what is going on, "Turn around, go home" he orders even though he knows it's futile…Alexis has never been the listening to orders type.

OoO

Him…blue eyes, that glare leveled at Jerry…and Jerry smirking like this is all one big game, "Put the gun down." When he doesn't she steps closer and Jason tells her to go home. She can't…she can't turn around and walk away and risk…not knowing what Jerry is capable of. Slowly she comes and stands in front him, "Put the gun down now; unless you plan on shooting the DA"

"Darling"

"Put the gun down now"

OoO

When he finally walks away Jason grabs her arm gently, "What the hell were you thinking?"

Turning to him, "You should be thanking me"

"Why did you do that?"

How can she explain that he has become too important to her to lose…that losing someone else she cares about could break in her in two. Instead she says the only thing that makes sense. Harshly at first and then a mere whisper at the end, "Because I care Jason…because I care"


	10. Fear

[i]A/N:Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Hope you like.[/i]

After the words came out of her mouth she stood there in stunned silence their gazes in a war of control; his eyes piercing holes into her. As she turned around to leave his voice made all the hairs on her neck stand on end, "You're really good at running away"

It was like putting match to flame and she felt the fire rise in her, "This isn't suppose to be happening Jason. I shouldn't care; I sure as hell shouldn't be standing in front of a gun because I can't imagine what I would do if I lost you too" she yelled a slight tremble in each word.

As he made a move to touch her she threw the leather jacket at him, "Don't…just don't" was the last thing she said as her toffee haired whipped around and she was gone.

OoO

Slamming the door to the Penthouse he was greeted by Maxie on his couch flipping through a magazine, "What crawled up your butt" she asked her face twisted in annoyance.

Closing his eyes he wished she would go away but when he opened them she was still there staring at him, "Dude, you just got back from a vacation, you should not be this stressed" she told him before going back to her magazine.

Throwing his jacket over the chair he looked at her annoyed, "Don't you have your own apartment?"

"I like yours better. Okay seriously, what's wrong, because you are seriously interfering with my Cosmo time with all your negative energy?"

"SPINELLI!" he yelled.

A moment later the younger man was running down the stairs, "Stone Cold?"

"Get her out of here" he ordered.

Spinelli looked to a grinning Maxie and then back to his mentor who was wearing a deep scowl, "Maximista, why don't we retire to the regrettably pink room?"

Looking at him she smiled sweetly and then turned back to Jason, "Bye, bye Jasey" she said blowing a kiss before retreating up the stairs.

Beer…he needed a cold beer. On the way to the kitchen there was a knock on the door which made him want to punch his head into the walls. Opening the door he was greeted by the smile of his best friend, "Just the man I wanted to see" she said as she blazed in past him.

"Carly" he responded rubbing his neck.

When she looked at him she frowned, "You look like hell but I have to assume everything went okay since you are still in one beautiful piece, is Alexis okay?"

Giving her a funny look she continued, "What? We're not BFF's or anything but I don't want her to die, jeez. Anyway, are you okay, you sure?"

He shook it off, "I'm fine, what's up"

Once again a grin came to her face, "Okay so I need a favor"

This time he frowns…usually this does not end well…and even if he refuses her; somehow he ends up doing exactly what she wants anyway.

"Don't get that face, I didn't say I had a plan, Morgan wants to do something for Jax for Father's Day but he also brought up Sonny; I was thinking maybe a ball…and before you say that don't do those type of things; too bad, because you're my best friend, and you really, really need to be there…with Jake. Now here in lies the problem I ran into when making the guest list…I don't want to leave out kids like Kristina who don't really have a father. I mean I know Ric would step in and act all noble which makes me want to vomit so I came up with a brilliant idea"

"Okay"

"We do a carnival on Father's Day in Sonny's name"

Nodding he holds the emotion back…he had forgotten how hard it was to hear his name, "So what do you need from me"

"Just to show up" she said wrapping her arms around him.

Kissing her head he smiled, "I can do that"

OoO

"Stupid, stupid, men, stupid, bad boy, leather jacket wearing" Alexis muttered kicking at the rocks on the cobblestone path back to Wyndamere.

Upon reaching the door Jerry stood on the porch and she reached down and picked up a loose stone and chucked it at him, "GO AWAY"

"Ow, darling" he started before she picked up another and threw, and another and another.

"Ow, ow, damn it, stop throwing pebbles at me" he yelled.

All the inner frustration with her feelings for Jason mixed with the pent up anger she had for Jerry just bubbled over as she kept chucking rocks at his head. After the first couple connected with his skin he finally stopped trying to talk to her and shuffled back across the road back to the launch. By then she was breathing hard and Sam came out, "I heard some commotion, are you okay?" she asked.

"Just dandy" she muttered walking towards the door.

OoO

He needed to feel the wind whip around him, the power underneath him and as he drove the abandoned stretch of highway he was free of all thought. He didn't think of how his choices put the boy he considered his own in a coma, or that the man he looked up to for years was gone, and he sure as hell wasn't thinking about the way her lips felt against his, or the way her warm body felt against the hard plane of his chest. Sometimes he hated feeling…wished for the time just after his accident when he was numb all over, when everything meant nothing.

Stars illuminated the night sky as he drove and drove.

OoO

Sitting on the bed she attempted to flip through a magazine. After reading the same article three times she chucked it at the wall. It made her think of Sonny…and by extension Jason. It wasn't fair…she never wanted him to invade her thoughts, she didn't invite him into her life…but he was there, slowly filling up every part. Every time he came close she pushed him away because she wasn't strong enough to get hurt again; to lose someone else or have them walk away.

OoO

Driving down the lonely road he never saw the dip in the road until his tire was stuck, he could hear the grinding sound of it as he slowly sailed over the handlebars, and he didn't see it slide out from under him until his body was falling back down to the earth and landed on it with a sickening thud. Between the moment everything went black and when it happened he could feel the metal tearing through his leather jacket, and the bottom of his jeans slowly shredding on the tire. His body hit the ground with a hard thud and then everything slowly slipped away.

OoO

Waking up early she was dying for a latte so she caught the launch back to the mainland and ended up at the coffee shop. Part of it was playing with fire, she knew it…wanting to see him more then she wanted to push away. As soon as she got in there she could tell something was off…there was a nervous energy buzzing around.

Spinelli was in front of her, "I need two extra hot vanilla lattes, a black coffee, and orange soda" he said sounding like he was on death's door.

"How is he doing?" the barista asked concerned.

She watched as his shoulder's sagged, "The Jackal has come to give nourishment to the Valkyrie and everyone who stands vigil"

The words intrigued her until he finished the sentence, "Stone Cold Sir's injuries are extensive but the healing ones are hopeful he can make a full recovery"

When it all clicked together in her head she felt her blood grow cold, "Spinelli" she asked her voice shaking.

"Yes Goddess Mother" he asked those puppy dog eyes filled with the weight of the world.

"Jas…Jason was hurt" she asked hoping to hide the fear.

First he looked at his shoes, "Yes, Stone Cold…Jason…had a motorcycle accident"

All she could do was nod because she knew once she opened her mouth she wouldn't be able to stifle back the sob….she had to see him...and she had to see him now.


	11. Revelations

**A/N: Thanks for reading!**

Zipping through the streets of Port Charles Alexis hoped that no cop was hiding out in the bushes. She could see the headline now, "DA pulled over for speeding to ex-mobsters bedside". Oh the irony of it all…for someone who devoted their life to upholding the law, she had a certain knack for being drawn to those who were committed to breaking them. She had never expected Sonny to become what he was to her…or with Jason. He had come into her life when she needed him the most…being a part of the cement that stuck everything together…and slowly he had crept into her heart filling up the empty spaces left by the people who had been taken from her already. Now he was lying in a hospital bed and the fear of what she was feeling was overshadowed by the fear of never seeing his face again.

OoO

His eyelids felt heavy, his body throbbed with pain. Vaguely he could hear the whispers in the background and despite the pounding behind his eyes he tried to focus on the noises until the words started to form out of babbles.

"Valkyrie, the Jackal urges you to rethink your orders for him. When Stone Cold wake up you can discuss it with him"

"Spinelli, I am going to go easy on you because I know how loyal you are to Jason…but he is my best friend, and he is lying there because of that stupid thing…so this needs to be done!"

He could hear him let out a defeated sigh and he attempted to wet his parched lips and try to speak. All that came out was a semi strangled moan.

As soon as his eyes flickered open she was hovering over him, "You're okay" she said happily before continuing, "Don't you ever do that again Jason Morgan, do you know how scared I was?" she questioned.

When the next attempt to speak elicited the same response she grabbed the cup of water next to his bed, "Take a drink" she told him putting the straw to his lips, "Spinelli, go get a doctor" she ordered.

The water slid down his throat, wetting his lips when he stopped she pulled the cup away, "Better?" she asked.

Looking at her, "What are you trying to make Spinelli do?" he asked.

A familiar look flashed across her face and it told him that she was thinking a way to cover whatever it is she was really doing.

Turning his attention to across the room he looked at the young man who had walked in with Patrick Drake, "Spinelli?" he questioned.

"The Jackal um…is very happy that Stone Cold Sir is awake and well…he and the Valkyrie were…"

Carly sighed, "I was having Spinelli put your motorcycle up on eBay" she admitted

"What?"

Scowling Carly looked at him, "What? You could have died! Do you know how bad your injuries could have been Jason…we could have lost you, what would I have done then?" she said getting teary, "What were you doing out so late and going so fast anyway?"

Alexis

He had been trying to get her out of his head…trying to will his mind out of thinking about her…worrying about her…caring.

Instead of saying that he looked up at her, "Carly"

Touching his face she sighed, "Fine, but if you ever scare me again like that, I am going to kill you myself" she said before kissing his cheek.

Patrick stood there awkwardly and Carly smiled at him, "You're turn" she teased tears still in her eyes.

It made him feel bad for worrying her…he hated doing that; letting people down…but it seemed as if he had grown accustomed to it now.

OoO

She made it to the hospital in record time…and then sat in her car thinking about how ridiculous she felt, but all she could do was picture him lying in a hospital bed and it was enough to make her want to crawl out of her own skin. Even if she didn't want to admit it…Jason meant something to her.

After chewing on her lip and arguing the points in her head she got out of the car…logical or not she wouldn't be able to focus on anything until she made sure he was going to be okay…she wouldn't even let herself think anything else.

OoO

When Patrick finished his exam he watched Spinelli shuffle around a bit, "Stone Cold, Sir"

"I'm okay Spinelli" he told him.

The younger man nodded, "I should call the Maximista and tell her the joyous news" he said smiling.

Walking out he heard Spinelli exclaim, "Goddess Mother!"

OoO

All she had planned to do was peak in, ask a nurse how he was, and then go home…and then Spinelli almost ran into her and she couldn't think of an excuse not to go in and face those crystal blue eyes.

"Jason" she greeted.

Spinelli excused himself and she was at a lose for words and staring at her with that bandage on his forehead was unnerving more then imagining herself naked in front of a jury of her peers.

"What are you doing here?"

It was a question she couldn't even really begin to answer…so instead she walked up towards the bed, "I heard about the accident and I wanted to make sure you were okay…so now that I see you are, I will just be going"

There were so many words written in between the lines but instead of speaking them she grazed her hand against his and he grabbed hold of her fingers between his.

"Alexis"

Blowing a piece of bang out face she looked at him, "What? What do you want me to say, that when I heard you were hurt it scared me? All I could think of was that I didn't want to lose you too…because you are important to me Jason, you matter to me" she said her voice caught in her throat.

There was a gasp at the door and Carly stood there with her hand over her mouth, "Um"

Pulling her hand out of his Alexis looked from the blond in the doorway to the one in the bed, "I should go" she said before pushing past Carly on her way out.

Arching her eyebrow at him Carly wandered towards the bed, "What in the hell was that? You and Alexis, please Jason, tell me that somehow I inhaled something in the air and totally imagined all that?"

"Carly" he started.

Her face contorted, "Oh my God, it's not one sided, you've got a thing for Alexis Davis"


	12. I Love You Too

**A/N: This chapter is a bit different and it sets up some stuff for next chapter. I hope you like!**

"Carly I don't want to talk about it" he said frustrated.

He really didn't. He was still getting use to the idea of his growing feelings for Alexis. It was something he never expected, the want to have her near him, the empty feeling whenever she left a room. It was new and he wasn't ready to share them with anyone…especially a best friend whose arms were cross and a scowl marring her face.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth she sat on his bed, "Tough, because I do, and you are a captive audience" she said with an air of finality.

Groaning he looked at her and she narrowed her eyes, "I'm not letting this go until you tell me what the hell is going on between you and Alexis"

There was a gasp at the door where Spinelli stood his mouth ajar. Maxie was next to him a grin on her face.

"Um Stone Cold" the young man stammered.

Maxie's face held a smirk and there was an all too familiar glint in her gaze that made Jason wish he could close his eyes and make them all disappear.

"So that is where that black dress came from in your dry cleaning" she announced.

Carly's eyes widened and Spinelli put his arm around his girlfriend, "Maximista and I were leaving, I am glad that Stone Cold is feeling back to his normal healthy self"

"Yeah Jason I'm glad you didn't die" Maxie added before being pulled away.

Now there was no way around it as Carly glared at him, "Spill"

OoO

Driving down the twisty road he took a detour and followed a familiar bend to the grove of pine trees. Getting out of the car she found her way passed the creek, over the bridge, to the spot nestled next to a sycamore tree.

Kneeling down she swept away the freshly fallen leaves.

_Kristina Cassadine_

_Beloved Sister, Daughter, Friend_

_May She Entertain the Angels With Her Sweet Melody_

It was these times she could imagine her sister's face with a knowing smile. They had hardly known each other but Kristina had an uncanny knack for realizing what she felt before she had time to process and over think.

Her lips curled at the thought of her, "If you were here you'd probably be telling me that I make an art of falling for the wrong men. As if Sonny weren't bad enough I went and fell for Jason Morgan. Imagine that" she whispered wistfully to the wind, "You'd like him, I think. Although if you started to cleanse his aura or feng shui his penthouse he might blink at you in confusion" she finished laughing.

For a long while she sat there silently thinking about her life and all the things she wished she had said before the moment, the chance at happiness just passed her by. The real question was…was she willing to let it happen again?

Getting up she dusted herself off, "I wish you were here…to give me all that advice I never wanted" she mused sadly, "But I have a good idea I know what you would say…see, I was listening" she added before walking back to real life.

OoO

"You slept with Alexis, didn't you" she asked with a hurt tone in her voice, "You slept with her and you didn't even tell me" she pouted.

Looking at her he sighed. He loved her, she was his best friend, but there were moments where he wished he had a mute button.

"I didn't sleep with Alexis" he finally admitted, "Are you sure you want to hear this because you may not like it" he warned.

Her arms were crossed and a deep scowl contorting her usually pretty features, "Yes, of course I want to hear it. I tell you stuff you don't want to hear all the time because you are my best friend and that is what best friends do" she explained.

Shaking his head he continued, "The night of Sonny's funeral I went back to the church" he started and she placed her hand in his at the thought of that night, "Anyway, Alexis was there…we were both upset"

"You had grief sex with Alexis? First Elizabeth and now Alexis?" she interrupted.

"Are you going to keep interrupting?" he asked.

"No"

"Anyway, we were both pretty upset and didn't want to go home…so we stayed together, that's it, end of story" he told her.

Rolling her eyes she looked at him, "End of story? You didn't explain how I came to find Alexis and you holding hands making moony eyes at each other" she ranted.

He didn't know what else to say. Everything that happened after that night seemed surreal like he lived it but he never really knew how it happened…it seemed as natural as breathing.

OoO

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy, please say yes" is the first thing out of Kristina's mouth when he opensup the front door.

Sam is sitting on the couch her smile matching her sisters, "Yeah mommy say yes" she said smiling.

Putting her briefcase down she knew that she was about to agree to something she wouldn't normally. Today she was too tired for a fight.

"Yes to what?" she asked.

Kristina and Sam looked at each other, "Sam and Lucky want to take me and Molly"

"Molly and I"

"Molly and I down to DISNEYWORLD" she said squealing.

That's when her eldest daughter took over, "She'll only miss two days of school and it would really mean a lot to me"

In her eyes she could tell he was readying for a debate of sorts but Alexis shrugged, "Fine"

As Kristina yelled and ran down the hallway Sam arched her eyebrow at her, "Do you have a fever" she asked putting her hand in Alexis' face.

Pushing it out of the way she sighed, "I'm fine" she said annoyed before softening her tone, "I'm just tired and you know what…life is too short…but are you okay with this?"

"Who me, I'm fine" Sam answered confused.

Taking her hand Alexis sat her down on the couch next to her, "You've really stepped up with your sisters since…Sonny, and I don't think I've ever really thanked you"

Tears glistened in those beautiful brown eyes, "There my sisters, and I love them" she choked out.

"And they love you…and I love you too" she added.

That brought teary smiles to both of their faces, "I love you too mom"

OoO

When there was nothing else to say there was a knock on the door and Monica smiled, "Hi, I was hoping" she said nervously.

One look at his mom and Carly turned to him "We are so not done, I am going to go see Morgan but I will be back…and I love you" she said it as either something to comfort or warn.

All he knows is he is glad for reprieve. He doesn't like to talk emotions, and even worse he doesn't like being stuck in a hospital bed unable to do anything about those feelings.

Monica stepped inside, "You gave us quite a scare" she said.

He could see the pain in her eyes and he felt a twinge of guilt that once again he had put it there, "Carly already tried to sell my motorcycle" he told her.

That brought a smile, "I suppose that didn't go over too well?" she asked.

Shaking his head he smiled and she touched his hand, "I know I don't say it often and this will probably make you uncomfortable but I love you Jason, and I can't imagine losing you too"

It unsettles him for a moment but he looks up into her blue eyes…he knows that it is not biologically possible but her eyes remind him of the little boy who owns a piece of his heart and he nods before speaking, "I love you too…Mom"


	13. Pain

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, they do really help to keep one motivated!**

The day seemed to drag on and as much as she wished to preoccupy herself all her thoughts ended up back in that hospital bed. Part of her ached to go see him, to have those blue eyes pierce her once more but the sensible part of her screamed, BAD IDEA. Firs there was the Carly factor…sure they didn't hate each other, and had pretty much called a cease fire but he wasn't ready to explain her feelings for Jason to her.

Hell, she wasn't even ready to explain them to herself but there they were taunting her, reminding her what a mistake it could be…and then they were there making her actually feel something besides pain. The scariest part was admitting this could break her…or help save her.

OoO

"_I hope you have fire insurance" _

"Alexis" he mumbled opening his eyes and reaching out for the person who sat next to his bed.

When his eyes finally adjusted he saw two brown smiling eyes, "Nope, just Robin" she said with a small grin.

He didn't have to say anything for her to know that something was up by one look. Raising the straw to his mouth she let him drink for a moment and then frowned as she put it down, "Well, I'm sure Carly has already given you the speech…but since it's the one thing we actually agree on, I am going to give it to you again"

Smiling he winced and she narrowed her eyes, "Hey, no laughing after you almost kill yourself on that death trap you call transportation. Have I told you the statistics about motorcycle accidents per year" she scolded.

"You use to like my motorcycle" he told her.

She got serious, "You're not the boy with no past anymore…people here need you. Carly, Michael, Morgan, Jake…me" she added.

It was something he hated to do…make a woman cry and sheepishly he looked down, "I didn't mean to scare you all" he answered.

Swiping a lone tear she nodded, "So now that you've received another nice long lecture about bike safety, I have one more question…Why exactly are you expecting Alexis at your bedside?"

OoO

"You're regular Miss Davis" the young man said handing her the paper bag.

Taking out money and a handsome tip she smiled, "Here you go, and thank you Gino" she told him before closing the door.

Walking towards the table she inhaled the familiar aroma and kicked herself for letting every thing remind her of him.

"_No, no, no, no…I told you, I can't cook anything. I BURN WATER" she ranted._

_He blinked at her for a moment, "Is that possible?" he asked._

_Narrowing her eyes she put the magazine down, "I assure you…it is" _

_That garnered a small curve of his lips as he rubbed his neck, "Has anyone shown you how not to…burn water?" he asked._

"_No…but…" she sputtered running out of excuses. _

_To that he shrugged and she got up, "Fine, but I hope you have fire insurance" she warned in a huff._

_OoO_

"_So wait…why do people spend hours making this stuff if they make it in a jar?" she questioned looking at the spaghetti sauce. _

_His eyes danced with amusement, "Sonny made his own sauce but for now…I think jarred works for this lesson" he told her. _

_She glared and he pointed to the bubbling water, "Now you add the noodles" _

_Half an hour later they were sitting at the table, "I'm afraid to taste it, although I will say it looks more edible then anything that has come from my kitchen" _

_Grabbing his fork he took a bite and she bit her lip, "Is it okay"_

"_Yeah, it's good" he stated simply._

_Three simple words that somehow made her heart skip a beat. She use to be a woman that prided herself on talk…that needed banter, but with him everything was so simple and fulfilling. _

OoO

Putting the dinner down she sighed…she hated this…to have him so under her skin that even dinner made her think of him…something like this hadn't happened to her in a long time, and this time it was confusing the hell out of her.

OoO

Robin's caramel brown eyes danced with hilarity when she asked him and he shook his head, "Alexis and I…are friends"

Nodding she seemed to understand either what he was saying or his need not to discuss it, "Okay…and promise me no more motorcycle accidents?" she asked.

Shaking his head he watched her leave.

Two hours later Carly sat at this bed, Morgan and Jake with her and a bag of food from Kelly's, "French fry daddy" Jake asked as he sat feeding his son French fries.

"Greetings Stone Cold" Spinelli said stepping in the door, "Valkyrie, Little Stone Cold and the Morgster" he greeted.

"Hey" he said nodding.

Monica came in next, "Oh, well, I'm glad you're all here…I have good news, Jason, you'll be released in the morning…but you'll probably need some care" she told him.

"Oh that's fine he can stay with me" Carly said.

He shook his head, "Why not?" she asked offended.

"You, me, Jax, I don't think so" he told her.

Spinelli looked between them, "Maximista and I would love to have you"

Shaking his head he looked at him, "Hell no"

His mother smiled, "You could always come stay at the mansion" she said with a smile.

"No" he answered.

They looked at him confused; "I'm going home, I'll be fine, and that's the final answer" he told them.

All of them kind of murmured in disgust but he didn't care…there was no way any of them were sponge bathing him.

OoO

"What do you mean he was released? No, okay, that's fine" she said clicking the phone the next morning. She had called to check on Jason only to be told he was checked out and sent home. She would have to have a talk with the hospital board on patient procedure but right now all she cared about was making sure he was really okay.

Grabbing some jeans she threw them on, and grabbed her purse before heading over to Harborview Towers.

What had seemed like a good idea then didn't seem like that when she drove into the parking structure. For fifteen minutes she drove around the parking garage trying to spy Carly's car or anyone else's car. When she didn't she got out and made her way upstairs.

Sometimes it was weird going through that hallway and not seeing Johnny…not pulling out her key to the door, or making a beeline to the empty Penthouse across the way. It all seemed some part of a not so distant painful past of the person she use to be.

OoO

He had a pretty high pain tolerance but every time he tried to move to do something his body protested in response. His pain pills lie on the cold tile in the kitchen because as much as he could handle pain…there was no way he was going to be able to bend over and get back up.

The knock on the door was unexpected and as much as he hoped it was Carly, he really didn't like the idea of him admitting failure and ending up on Jax's couch. Slowly he made his way to the door and opened it to find her there, toffee eyes filled with worry…and for a moment he could almost forget about the dull throb that radiated through his whole body.

OoO

"Jason" she greeted her eyes roving over him to assess the damage. Besides the obvious bruising on his face he looked like himself except every time he seemed to make any movement she could tell there was a slight wince of pain.

"Come in" he said moving to the side.

She quickly made her way through the door and halfway into the living room, "I just wanted to make sure you were okay and now that I have" she told him before she saw him move and brace himself against the desk in discomfort.

Seeing him like that was almost a humbling feeling…he was Jason Morgan, superhero, but he was human too and in a lot of pain, "Jason, oh my God, you're hurting" she said her voice tender.

Looking at her he made a half shrug, "I dropped my pain pills in the kitchen" he told her.

Gently she touched his elbow and even after protests that he was fine helped him to the couch before going into the kitchen and finding the pill bottle on the ground. Grabbing the recommended dosage and a bottle of water she brought it to him, "I can't believe the hospital would release you alone" she complained.

A small smile came to his face, "They warned me I would probably need help" he admitted.

Her eyebrow arched, "You are such a man, and now look at you" she told him.

OoO

It felt right to have her there; even if she was giving him the speech about being stubborn. One day he would tell her that there were things she did that distinctively reminded him of Carly but that was a conversation best had when he wasn't feeling half dead and couldn't defend himself

"Thank you" he said after he took the pills.

Nodding she looked at him, "You can't stay here alone like this"

"I'm not letting Cook or Big Alice sponges bathe me" he warned.

A small laugh escaped her pretty mouth and she bit her lip after; seemingly deep in thought, "The girl's are out of town with Sam…so, and I'm not taking no for an answer…I'm going to stay with you "

Part of him wanted to protest; to remind her what a bad idea she thought this was…but the other part of him ached with a different kind of throb to have her there next to him.


	14. Safe

**A/N: Sorry, it took so long. I was distracted by the hotness that is the Jaslexis story by ilovetowritesmp. Seriously check it out…it's titled, "Instant Addiction" in her "It Starts With a Kiss" series, seriously CHECK IT OUT. You may want to have an oxygen tank next to you. **

**alikat…you are still safe this chapter, lol…but not for long. **

As soon as she said it she pulled a lip between her teeth and eyed him nervously, "I mean, if me staying here puts you in an awkward position...you know, maybe we should just forget I ever suggested it" she rambled.

It amazed him in a way…that he flustered someone like her…but he didn't like the unsure look in her toffee colored eyes. She had no reason to feel that he wasn't feeling the exact same way about them, "Stay"

OoO

He and his annoying, infuriating one word answers that made her heart flip flop like she was some sixteen year old girl with her first boyfriend. It was foreign; she didn't get like this over men…at least not most of them.

Nodding she looked at him, "Okay"

OoO

"I'm going to go and pick up some clothes from my house…is there anything you need?"

The pain killers had started to kick in and he shook his head before lying back on the couch cushion and closing his eyes. She waited watching as his breathing steadied. She also wasn't the type of woman that watched a man sleep…but Jason was not just another man. Somehow between losing Sonny and this point, he had come to mean much more then just another friend. It took thinking she could lose that for her to start to admit what Jason was to her.

OoO

"Knock, knock" came from her front door.

Alexis stared at the pile of clothes on her bed and groaned. She had torn through half of her wardrobe, packed her bag once, unpacked, and packed it once again; she did not need Diane and her prying eyes.

"Yes" she said cracking the door open.

Diane's face contorted as she pushed through the door, "Is that any way to greet your best friend?" she asked feigning an exaggerated hurt tone before plopping down on the couch.

Rolling her eyes, "Oh, yes come in, have a seat" she said blowing a piece of bang in her face.

Turning she narrowed her eyes and then Alexis saw her catch sight of the satchel by the door, "Where are you going?" she question her eyebrow arched.

"Nowhere" she lied.

Standing up Diane looked to her, "Why are you being so secretive? You're never secretive…unless it's…oh my God, are you going to stay with Jason? Is he taking you away for the weekend? I am shocked, appalled and jealous as hell…tell me, is his stomach as hard as it looks? Because one time he opened the door with just those jeans on and rawr" she asked loudly at first and then trailing off in her own world.

Squeezing her eyes shut she thought about something to say…some way to spin it, but she was tired of excuses, "Before you say anything else, Jason is hurt from his bike accident, but you knew that…and yes, I am going to stay with him, I know exactly what I am doing. Jason is dangerous…or was dangerous" she said waving her hand in the air flippantly, "but I'm a Cassadine and we have dangerous in our DNA. So, in closing, I know exactly what I am doing and don't need any opinions otherwise" she finished.

Clapping Diane smiled, "Well you've sold me counselor…did you sell yourself?"

Groaning she plopped down in the chair, "I never expected this" she admitted.

Shrugging her best friend smiled, "Sometimes the best things are. My only word of advice, take that pair of red silk and lace pajamas that I know you poached from Kate" she said walking towards the door, "And Alexis…I want details" she said saucily before walking out.

Getting up Alexis looked at her bag…and then walked back to her bedroom and opened her top drawer. There the crimson pajamas stared back at her. Biting her lip she grabbed them and walked out of the room.

OoO

There was a certain amount of numbness that reminded him of why he hated taking pain killers. In his former line of work he had always depended on his knee jerk reactions. For so long he had always depended on his gut…somewhere in there; he had stopped listening to it…and the mistakes he made were deadly…and life altering.

Opening his eyes he watches her as she sits at his desk absent mindedly chewing on a pen. He could have never guessed it would be her that would help him to start to really feel again. His life had seemed like a string of loses…and losing Sonny to the violence he had chosen over happiness…it threw him. Alexis had been there making him feel like he wasn't so alone…and it was the grief that had finally made them realize; they weren't too different. Now…he just liked being around her because when he was with her it stopped feeling like his whole life was one big wrong turn after another.

"You're awake" she says looking over.

"Yeah" he says sort of a half groan.

Getting up she leans down to offer some help and he leans in to her inhaling the scent of her shampoo. He loves the way she smells, it's not overly flowery or musky like some women…it's fresh, womanly and it makes him want to bury his face in the crook of her neck.

"I'm okay" he says before straightening out.

Awkwardly she takes the seat next to them and there is a moment of silence, "Are you hungry?" she questions getting up.

Softly he grabs her hand and when she faces him her toffee eyes are slightly widened, "Thank you Alexis…for everything"

OoO

He doesn't wax poetic, he doesn't write love songs or poems, but when he says something…he means it. Looking into his eyes, those crystal blue orbs, and she knows that what he is saying means something more then either of them let on to…but there is a silent understanding that this is not something either takes lightly.

In some ways they are more alike then she ever realized…and they both have guarded hearts…but slowly the walls feel like they are finally crumbling.

His palm is large, rough and it feels like hers was made to fit against it, "You're welcome"

OoO

He's holding her hand as he gets up and then she is pressed against him the heat radiating between them. There is electricity that seems to surround them, just waiting to engulf them at the first spark. Letting go of her hand he brushes the strands of hair out of her face before slowly leaning down and touching his lips to hers.

OoO

This time she doesn't push him away because, in her mind, nothing is more right than this…his mouth on hers softly, his tongue parting her lips, and fingers tangling in hair. He is her air at the moment, the line to the land and the living, and the one thing that makes her spark alive.

OoO

His fingers dig into the soft waves of her hair…he loves the satin in his hand; the way her soft pliable body melds next to his, and it's like all the ache, every regret releases in this moment with her. He's prided himself for the last couple of years at being the master of not losing control…of not breaking apart…not when he lost Emily, Sonny, Michael, Jake…Sam…Elizabeth…but now he feels like letting go; or not giving a damn what anyone is going to think and say, because he wants to be with this woman.

OoO

Sometimes she pushed the hot blooded woman feelings back under the guise that she was a mother and didn't get worked up over a hot man's fevered kisses.

She lied.

Grabbing him she pushed her body as close to his as she could get remembering how good it felt to lose control.

OoO

Part of him wanted to take her and throw her on the couch, damn the throb in his arm, but she heard the slight moan in pain and pulled away.

"You're hurt, I didn't hurt you more, did I. Sit down, let me get you an ice pack…or something" she rambled.

Touching her arm her eyes met his, "I'm fine"

Nodding she waited until he sat, "Jason?"

Shaking his head, "Come here"

Slowly she sank down into his open arms…she wasn't necessarily a cuddler; not unless it was one of her girls…but she wanted to be close to him…because it was the one place she felt safe.


	15. The Right Feeling

**A/N: Warning…adult content appears in this chapter. I hope you like!**

Nestled perfectly against his side she tried not to move, simply wanting to feel his warmth pressed against hers. It had been a long time since she had felt so close to someone…._ not since Sonny_…thinking of him still stung but she was healing and it was Jason who had been the one by her side. He had healed parts of her and although there are cracks still; she no longer was broken. If she sad down and tried to think of how it happened…it seemed like a blur, but what was plainly clear; she needed him now.

OoO

He liked the way her body felt pressed against his. In fact, he liked everything about her being near him because when she was…he stopped feeling so damn cold. A part of him had died the day he watched his mentor and friend's body be lowered into the ground…but she had been there and somehow together they found a bit of salvation together. Now, he can't imagine her not being in his life.

OoO

"We should order dinner" she said as the light in the room started to deepen as the sun went down.

His fingers played in the silky strands of her hair; "Okay"

Pulling away she looked at him feeling sort of an awkward tension in the room. This was new, her letting herself be like this with him…open and honest about the growing feelings between them, "Kelly's okay?"

"Yeah"

Picking up the phone she called in an order to Penny and then busied herself with getting his medication ready and grabbing a bottle of water. When she turned around he was looking at her, "You'd make a good nurse" he said a slightly teasing tone to his voice.

Heat crept up her neck, "You're an easy patient"

A knock on the door jarred them both and she looked at the clock, "Already?" she wondered walking towards the peephole.

Instead of seeing the usual delivery guy it was Mike holding a paper bag, "Crap" she muttered.

Jason turned, "What?"

"It's Mike," she said pointing at the door.

He shrugged, "Let him in"

"I'm in my pajamas," she hissed.

"So"

Another knock interrupted them, "Jason, it's Mike, I got your order and wanted to make sure you were feeling okay"

She groaned and narrowed her eyes at him before opening the door, "Hello Mike" she faked nonchalantly.

There was something about watching her get flustered. She usually had such a cool demeanor; it was nice to know that other side of her…the one with the pink blush rising up her neck, or the fire in her eyes…it made him want to know what else could get her all worked up.

Mike looked between them confused, "Alexis" he said unsure.

Jason nodded from the couch, "Thanks for bringing my order Mike"

The older man nodded, "I wanted to check and see how you were"

Alexis watched chewing her lip the whole time, "Eh, a little pain but not horrible" he told him.

Nodding Mike turned to Alexis, "Alexis"

"Mike"

"See you two later," he said before walking out.

When the door shut she turned to Jason, "That was weird"

"Why?"

She wrung her hands and started to pace, "Because that's Mike, Mike who was probably wondering why I'm here in my pajamas. Mike who will probably ask Bobbie if she knows why I was here with you…and Bobbie will call Carly and there Carly will come over and wonder what we are doing"

"Are we doing something wrong" he asked slightly befuddled at her ramble.

Blowing a piece of bang out of her face she sat next to him, "Honestly, I don't know what we are doing" she answered, "Jason…I…"

Placing his hand over hers he tilted his head slightly and looked up at her, "It's been a long time since anything has felt right for me…but being with you…it feels right" he said honestly.

The simplicity of his statement was enough to take her breath away. Before this she may have been able to lie to herself…to say that she was going to stay away from him; that this was a bad idea. Maybe it still was, but she couldn't deny that being around Jason made her happier then she had been in as long as she could remember.

"We've known each other a long time Jason…and I never expected for you to be this person for me…but you are, and I like being with you…and I don't want to stop"

Nodding he entwined their fingers, "Good, because I don't either"

OoO

"You look tired," he noticed after they finished a quiet dinner.

Rubbing her neck she smiled, "A little"

Getting up they walked towards the stairs. When they reached the top they stood nervously, "You can stay in one of the guest rooms" he told her, "Or"

Their eyes met and the electricity seemed to crackle, "You can stay with me"

She didn't answer, instead just silently followed him to the master bedroom. This penthouse reminded her of so many memories…the happy, and the painfully sad. Being there now, in the doorway of Jason's bedroom; it was the first time it stopped feeling like hers…and she felt a glimmer of hope that there were new memories to be made.

Having her there in his room, climbing into his bed, it made him feel hopeful for the first time in a long time. He didn't know what exactly they were doing but he knew that he didn't want it to stop.

His body pressed against hers; she looked at him under the dark fan of lashes before bringing her lips to his. It was gentle at first, tentative, like she was whispering her darkest secrets into his mouth. His tongue parted her lips seeking entrance inside her warm mouth.

Her hands wound in his hair delicately as his fingers touched the smooth skin where he shirt began to creep up from her waistband.

Everywhere he touched set her skin on fire, and she wanted his lips to engulf her in flames.

Lips nibbled on his jaw-line as her nails scraped against his scalp lustfully. It had been too long since he had desired someone the way he did her…much too long.

"I don't want to hurt you," she whispered as the moonlight illuminated the angles on her face.

Cupping her face with his hand he ran his thumb over her lip, "I don't want you to stop" he murmured hoarsely.

Gracefully she peeled off his shirt from his body making sure to not brush the fresh wounds under his bandages. Closing his eyes he reveled in the way her smooth hands felt against his skin.

Tenderly she brought his mouth to the hard plane of his chest suckling at the skin before trailing up his neck to his mouth, "Alexis" he gently moaned pulling her atop him.

Nimbly he stripped her shirt off letting her full breasts fall into his hands, massaging them until he could feel her pulse quicken and her breath catch. She felt perfect in his hands, soft, round, her nipples hard pebbles that begged for his mouth to lavish attention onto them.

Laying her back he let his eyes drink in her tanned naked skin and then he brought his mouth over her breast suckling gently on one as he palmed the other. Her hands came to his hair roughly as he let his teeth rake over her, "Oh God" she groaned.

Kissing down her stomach he came to her pants and pulled them away throwing them across the room. A scrap of red lace encased her and he looked at her the silent lust in her eyes giving him all the confirmation he needed.

The things he was doing to her body should have been illegal, but she never wanted them to stop. As his fingers peeled off her crimson panties she arched her body up willing him to touch her there.

Standing up he tugged his jeans off before leaning down to kiss the top of her foot, then her ankle, up her creamy thighs before placing a kiss on her sensitive hipbone. He could spend all day lavishing her skin with open

mouthed kisses, but he was throbbing to touch her center.

It was the point of no return, and she couldn't hold it off anymore. Gently she encased him in her hand. He moaned gruffly in response and she led him to her core.

Leaning down his lips came to her ear before he buried himself inside of her, "Perfect" he uttered.

Long legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him to the hilt every time, "Oh…God…Jason" she moaned as he rocked his hips against hers.

Eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he pulled her close to him so he could thrust inside of her even deeper. She whimpered in his ear and it only fueled the desire he had for her.

His bed creaked silently as their bodies moved together. His hand came between them reaching down to where he entered her, bringing it to the sensitive cluster of nerves.

When he touched her clit her breath caught in her throat. It hadn't been like this in so long…too long, and as she bit his shoulder gently she could feel her walls constrict and pulse around him, "Oh…Jason…God" she yelled before tumbling over the cliff.

He felt her constrict around him and he opened his eyes to watch her face contort with passion. It was enough for him to thrust inside her again and again, over and over, until he felt himself grow, "Alexis" he groaned through gritted teeth.

She could tell he was near and she wanted him to feel as much pleasure as he did her. Linking her feet around him she pulled him in tighter and rolled her pelvis against him.

"I'm going to"

Touching his chest their gazes met and he through his head back as he exploded inside of her.

OoO

Afterwards their bodies curled together contented…and for the first time in long time; things felt right.


	16. The Start of Something Good

He liked the way her warm naked body felt as it formed perfectly next to his. He could hardly remember the last time he had felt so close to someone; physically or emotionally. For what seemed like forever he had just been walking around half dead inside. When Sonny died, it was as if his crumbling world slid off his shoulders and buried him underneath. They hadn't been on speaking terms for months; Sonny's bad decisions, paranoia and anger had taken its toll on the friendship...but that didn't make his death any harder to handle. They were family, family had ups and downs...he was never suppose to die.

The night of the funeral had been like someone standing on his chest choking the life out of him...but she was there, and somehow the most unlikely person was the one to put the air back into his lungs. Between that night and now, she had come to mean so much more than he could have ever expected...and now he couldn't imagine his world without her in it...right next to him, just like this.

Craning his neck he touches his lips to her shoulder and can almost taste happiness on his lips.

OoO

It was something she had never expected, for Jason Morgan to remind her just how much life was worth living. Sonny was the love of her life....she had never admitted it out loud, hell she barely let herself believe it until he was gone. Losing him had brought her world down in shambles. A part of her broke that night, and it was Jason who had helped to piece her back together. Now she didn't want to think of how much emptier her life would be without him in it.

His lips fell on her shoulder and she felt a rush of warmth course through her veins. She could feel the crimson flushing her skin, "Good morning" she whispered hoarsely.

He seemed to pull her closer, "Morning" he muttered into her hair.

Gently she turned to face him, "Are you feeling okay" she asked concerned.

Nodding he pushed a piece of bang out of her face, "Sore"

They stayed in that moment neither knowing what exactly to say. Their relationship had irrevocably changed now, but the question that hung in the air was where exactly they were supposed to go from here.

"Jason...I"

Crystalline eyes seemed to stare right through her making the words get lost in her throat. Something about him made it seem like it was the first time all over again.

OoO

Toffee colored eyes swirled with questions. He made a business out of reading people, and he could tell she wanted to ask questions that he didn't need an answer to. All he knew was that he didn't want her to walk away from whatever this was.

"I know you're scared" he started, "But I'm not...being with you feels right"

A small smile came to her face, her eyes still filled with sadness, but a small smile, "It does for me too"

His lips leaned into her tentatively in a kiss sweeter than the ones before. Before it was hunger, lust, want, need, desperation...but now it was gentle; like they had the time to take it slow.

For a long while after she simply lie with her head on his chest. He loved the way the satiny strands felt against the calloused skin of his hands. She was unlike anyone he had ever been with, and she would have never seemed in the realm of possibility...she was always Sonny's, but Sonny was gone...and he wanted her to be his.

"The girls come home tomorrow" she revealed.

"Carly's coming over for lunch today"

It was the words they didn't say that revealed everything. Real life was invading their bubble...a best friend who wasn't exactly her biggest fan, and a daughter that had loved him first. This ended all the tiptoeing around what they meant to each other...and it could make or break them.

"I better get ready to go then" she said pulling away from him.

Gently he pulled her back to him, "You don't have to...but..."

"Unless you want today to end in a food fight, yeah I do. Carly and I play nice, but not that nice" she answered with a small smile.

He smiled and kissed her temple, "You'll come back tonight?" he asked.

Looking up into his eyes she saw it come back...the want, need, hunger, "Yes"

OoO

"Oh Jase, you look so much better" Carly said gently hugging him.

"I feel better"

"Good" she said pulling away, "And look I brought Eli's. I was going to make you my famous get better frozen pizza and tater tots but I figured you wouldn't appreciate it like Morgan does"

Smiling he sat down on his couch as she served them. For the most part they ate in silence and he knew that she suspected something. They could read each other like that. One look in her eye and he could tell if she had some crazy plan, and one look in his and she could tell something was up. He couldn't lie to her, not again, not after all the times he had and watched it break her heart. That was something they didn't do...even if it broke each others heart, they didn't lie.

"Carly, I need to tell you something" he started.

She looked at him chewing on her lip, "Is this about the fact that Alexis spent the night last night?" she asked.

There was a momentary silence and she shrugged, "Mike saw her in her pajamas, he told Mama...who wouldn't have told me if I hadn't thought about coming over here last night and making sure you ate...which is a good thing because, um, I don't need to see all that" she said slightly rambling and flailing her hands.

Dead silence after that; trying to find the words to say...it was her who spoke first, "So...are you guys together now?" she asked not looking at him.

"Carly..."

"Does she make you happy Jase?"

The question was one that didn't even have to be thought about, "Yeah"

Turning to him there were tears misting over her eyes, "Then okay. I mean, I'm not going to be all best friends forever with her...there is a lot of baggage there, but if she is what makes you happy...then I will support you" she said with great restraint.

His arm came around her shoulders and her head fell onto his chest, "You do know she is neurotic, right?" she asked muffled.

Laughing he petted her hair, "Thank you"

OoO

Knocking on his door her stomach felt like it was in the bottom of her Jimmy Choos. She thought lunch with Diane and retail therapy would make her feel calmed but it hadn't. She still was holding her breath when he opened.

"Hey"

"Hello" she said walking in.

A hand stopped her and for a moment she was worried until he brought his lips down to her mouth.

Oh yes...this she could get use too...but there was still one more person who had to know, and she didn't know how she was going to tell her.


	17. I Want You To Stay

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading and your kind reviews!**

Sitting on the couch she waited for Sam. The dread had settled in her bones the moment she walked out of Jason's door that afternoon.

"_I'll come by later, after the girl's are asleep"_ he had told her standing in the doorway of the Penthouse bare-chested.

It had made her want to take him back in the house and place hot wet kisses all over his naked skin, but instead she sat here waiting. She had rehearsed it in her head. They would laugh, talk, put the girls down to bed and then she would tell her that they needed to talk. Everything past that point she couldn't wrap her head around. The months after Sonny's death had brought them closer than Alexis could have ever imagined, but this, it could tear them apart.

Sam was the first to love Jason, Alexis had been a factor in the reason they were torn apart...all the years, laughs, heartbreaks couldn't change that fact. Sam was in love with Lucky now, but Jason was the first man she had ever loved with her whole heart...Alexis knew that wasn't something easily given up.

"MOMMY!" Molly yelled swinging the door open.

Grabbing her in her arms she peppered kisses on her brown curls and she closed her eyes and hoped for the best all while expecting the worse.

OoO

"Thanks for letting me take him" Jason said as Liz stood in the doorway of the ranch style house.

"No problem, come on Jake, Daddy is here" she called.

He came running, "Daddy" he said excitedly.

It was the first time since he watched the elevators closed that day that he had smiled, "Hey buddy, you ready to go"

Nodding he turned to his mother, "Bye, bye Mommy" he said taking Jason's big hand in his own.

"Bye baby" she said ruffling his hair.

Jason offered one last look before they made their way down the pathway. It was always slightly painful when he came to pick up Jake here. For a short while he had imagined himself happy here, with Elizabeth and the boys. When he walked away, it was like his last shot at a filling life slipped through his fingers. He watched another man raise his son, he watched someone else love her...and he was alone, in a business that didn't allow a man those luxuries.

When he finally got out, that whole picture of he and Elizabeth was far too shattered to be pieced back together, but she had given him his son and for that he would always hold her in his heart. Jacob Spencer Morgan was surrounded by men who loved him, and Jason was just happy he was allowed to be one of them.

"We go to the park daddy?" he asked as Jason hooked him in the car seat that sat in the back of his SUV.

Smiling he just stared at him, "Sure buddy"

OoO

"I'm not tired Mom" Kristina pouted.

Sam smiled, "Hey, you remember, if you go to bed when Mommy says than I will let you drive the boat next time" she said exasperated.

Kristina smiled at the remembrance and practically jumped off the couch, "Okay, goodnight Mommy, I love you"

"I love you too"

"Come on Sam, can you tuck me in?"

It was too effortless and she felt her heart sink in her chest. Things were going too well...she wasn't afforded this much happiness in one lifetime.

Sitting on the couch she poured herself a glass of wine and sat down on the couch. Ten minutes later Sam walked out, "Oh wine, bad day?" she teased.

Their eyes met and she really looked at her closely. Sam had always seemed to have ghosts of the past in her eyes, like something was continuously haunting her...but they weren't there anymore. Instead it was replaced by a sense of peace.

"There's something I need to talk to you about Sam"

She sat down across from her, "Oh, there's something I have to tell you too...but you go first"

Taking on last drink of her wine she sat it down and tried to find the words to say what she needed. Looking down at her hands she sighed, "You know that Jason and I have become friends"

In an instant Sam had pulled back, her back stiff straight and her arms crossed against her chest, "And?" she questioned almost knowingly.

"It's become more"

Standing up Sam looked like she was already on the verge of tears, "Wait...Jason wasn't good enough, that's what you said. Jason is dangerous, you deserve better than what Jason can give. So really what you really meant was that Jason isn't good enough for me but he's fine for you?" she asked her voice shaking as she did.

Closing her eyes for a moment she stood up, "It isn't the same as it was before. Jason's life is different now, and we never expected this. We were both mourning Sonny, and we found comfort in each other" she tried to explain.

A bitter laugh escaped Sam's mouth, "Comfort in each other? Is that what we're calling it these days?"

"Sam"

She shook her head furiously, "No, there is nothing you can say to make this better. I loved him, I loved him and you were part of the reason he left me. Do you know how long it took me to get over that? Do you realize all the horrible things I did? And now you're here asking me to just accept the fact that you're with him. Do you know what you are asking me to do?"

Tears stung her eyes, "I'm sorry"

"Sorry isn't good enough" she spat picking up her purse, "Oh and by the way, Lucky asked me to marry him" she said holding up her hand and revealing the sparkling diamond before turning away and running out the door.

Falling back on the couch she tried to quell the ache that started to radiate through her body.

OoO

After dropping Jake off her went to the office to try and get something done. He couldn't concentrate, not when he knew that she was probably having it out with Sam. He knew the brunette well enough that she wouldn't understand that this had nothing to do with her.

Getting back into his car he drove down the curvy road to the lake house killing his lights as he pulled down the driveway. As much as he wouldn't have a problem seeing or explaining stuff to Sam he knew that she wanted to do it on her own. When he didn't spot her car he jumped out and walked up to the door knocking twice.

It opened slightly and she poked her head around, "Hey" she whispered hoarsely her eyes rimmed with red and opened it so he could walk in.

Coming down the steps he turned around and she bit her lip, "She hates me"

All he could do was bring his arms around her as she cried against his chest. When she pulled away she looked up at him, "I...I don't know if I can do this" she admitted.

Nodding he fought back the emotion that boiled inside of him...the hurt, the anger, the pain at the thought of never touching her again, being next to her, holding her, "If you don't want this...okay" is all he said.

Her eyes met his and he could see the conflict in them, "I do but Jason...she's my daughter"

A strong hand came to cup her cheek gently, "If you want me to walk away, I will...but, I don't want to" he said his voice rumbling from his chest.

She bit her lip and he pulled away slightly, "Should I go Alexis?"

He watched as her eyes darted towards the door and back to him all while gnawing at her bottom lip. He turned away to go and her hand grabbed his arm, "Stay" she yelped before repeating quieter, "I want you to stay"


	18. Good Morning

**A/N: Sorry it took so long I had computer issues.**

**I hope you guys still have some interest in this because there is a lot of story left to tell. **

**Sidenote: Sam runs a small salvage business. **

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She lay still in his arms on the couch in the living room. He use to hate this couch. Every time he looked at it he would remember that hot August evening. She had tried to spare him that night, save him the heartache that she was forced to endure. Now they were back here, on this couch, and all he wanted to do was the same thing for her because she didn't need any more heartache.

Closing her eyes she breathed in the smell of his soap, "Better now" she murmured.

He was her safe place. She didn't know when exactly it happened but it had begun the night of Sonny's funeral and somehow became the truest thing in her life. She wouldn't give him up. Maybe it was selfish, maybe it made her a bad mother for not putting her daughter's feelings above her own but she had done that with too many people before and it always ended the same...her holding the bag.

As he stroked her hair she sighed contentedly. A part of him wished they could stay like this...peaceful, calm, without prying eyes and everyone on the outside with their opinion about what they were doing. What the fuck did they know anyway? He had been here one too many times in the past, letting too many people dictate what he did and he knew that a relationship could handle only so much conflict before it imploded.

"You tired?" he whispered.

Sitting up she looked up at him, her eyes still rimmed in red, "Come to bed with me?" she asked more timid than he thought she should be.

It wasn't a brazen request, her tone wasn't filled with lust fueled desire but it meant more. It meant him holding her through the night, which meant them facing the girls together in the morning. He felt like it was her way of telling him that she wasn't giving up...and that's the only thing he needed to here.

Getting up he placed his hand on the small of her back and walked towards the back of her house to her bedroom. He had been in here before, briefly after Manny kidnapped Sam and it was almost amazing, how quickly things change. He would have never guessed they would be here...and yet he didn't want to be anywhere else in the world.

He sat down on the bed and she stood between his legs running her hands through his hair, raking her nails over his scalp. His hands came to the bottom of her shirt and he pushed it up to reveal her tanned abdomen. Gently he leaned in and placed a soft kiss just above her navel. Her body tensed and he slid his hands up pulling it over her head. Neither spoke a word as he placed suckling kisses all over her naked skin, or when he lie her down and slid inside her silently. It was intense in ways it hadn't been in far too long. It was only intensified by their need for silence, the moaning in each others mouths, hot groans onto bare skin, and the way they stared at each other while they made love.

OoO

When he woke up she lie there peacefully curled up to him, a contented look on her face, and it was so far from the worry she held last night that he didn't want to wake her up...wanted to let her have that last few moments of peace. Slowly he uncurled himself and found his clothes before making his way to a kitchen.

Opening the cabinets he found exactly what he was looking for. He wanted to take care of her in some way because she was the type of women who didn't need much but she needed him now.

"What are you doing here Uncle Jason?" came from a little voice.

Turning around he met two brown eyes..._Sonny's eyes_, "I'm making you and your mom breakfast"

"Oh" she said sitting down, "Daddy use to make me breakfast"

There was a sadness in her voice that cut at Jason, "You're dad use to make great breakfasts"

A smile came to her face as she nodded, "Yeah"

"He actually taught me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you wanna help?"

OoO

Standing in the doorway she fights back the tears that prickle at her eyes. There are so many facets to this man that each take her breath away. It's amazing how you can know someone without ever really knowing them. It was almost as if she was blind before, but now all is clear.

"A Davis woman cooking, who would have thought" she teases.

Their eyes meet and she can feel the goosebumps break out all over her naked skin as she imagines the delicious way those strong hands rove over her body. Currently they are dipping thick pieces of bread in an egg batter and throwing them on a griddle.

"Jason's showing me the way Daddy made French toast" Kristina said beaming.

Looking at him she winked and mouthed a thank you before turning away to blink back the mix of sad and happy tears that came. Walking down the hall she was met with two sleepy eyes, "I'm hungry" Molly announced.

Leaning down she smoothed back the errant baby hair and kissed her head, "Uncle Jason is in the kitchen making french toast"

"SYRUP!" she cried tearing away and running towards the kitchen.

The night before had left her emotionally exhausted, but this morning...it gave her a bit of hope.

OoO

"No...it's okay...Spinelli, calm down...I'll be right there"

"More syrup Mommy" Molly announced.

Pouring more she stood up, "I'm going to walk Uncle Jason out while you guys finish your breakfast" she said before walking towards the front door with him.

"I'm sorry, Spinelli is having a couple issues with a client" he apologized standing by the door.

Shrugging she stepped closer to him straightening out the wrinkle in is black t-shirt, "I understand"

A low groan rumbled from his throat and barely escaped his lips upon feeling her hands on his torso. Reaching out he gently grasped her arms before pulling her to him, "I could tell him no and we could go back to bed"

That brought out the full dimples, "Are you going to explain that to Kristina" she teased.

Leaning down he pressed his mouth against hers, "I'll see you later?" he whispered the warm breath tickling her ear.

"You better"

OoO

"Stone Cold Sir, I owe you a debt of gratitude and I am sorry for interrupting you and the Regal one"

"Oh, you spent the night with Alexis" Maxie teased.

He shot her a scowl but he couldn't muster up the discord to really be upset with her, "Will you go get yourself a latte or something?" he ordered.

"I'd prefer a pair of shoes"

"_Maximista"_

She smiled at the younger man, "But, I will settle for a latte" she said pecking Spinelli's cheek and then turning back to Jason, "It's on your tab"

Waving his hand he rolled his eyes and then turned back to his partner, "I worked out everything with Mrs . Snyder"

"The Jackal offers many thanks"

Nodding he grabbed his jacket, "Listen, I'm going home to shower and rest, you can get me on my cell if you need"

Spinelli waved him goodbye and he left out the back. He approached the SUV but put his keys back in his pocket and turned to walk down Front Street. Down two blocks was the small office space. The bell jangled as he walked in and he heard her, "I'll be right there"

Thrusting his hands in his pockets he waited, "What are you doing here?" she asked coldly when she finally walked out.

Staring at her he sighed, "We need to talk Sam"


	19. Headed In the Right Direction

**A/N: This almost feels like it's the end and I suppose it sort of is the end of this part of their story.**

**But there is much more to be told so I hope you continue on this journey with me. **

Sam stood there with her hands on her hips and her eyes narrowed, "I don't have anything to say to you" she told him the disdain heavy in her voice.

She attempted to walk by him but he grasped her arm gently, "Sam"

"No" she answered pulling away harshly, "I don't know why you came over here but whatever it was can turn you right back around"

Sighing he stood there as she turned her back to him and started shuffling through paperwork attempting to ignore him. When she turned back around she rolled her eyes and sighed, "Why are you still here?"

"I'm not leaving until you talk to me" he told her.

"What about? How you and my mother betrayed me?"

Blood rushed to his skin as the angry words rushed to his lips and he fought saying them, "This isn't about you Sam"

Scoffing she got closer to him her whiskey colored eyes lit with fury, "I was in love with you Jason…and she tore us apart, how can I just forgive her for this?" she asked her voice shaking with anger.

For a moment they stayed silent simply looking in each other's eyes and then he said it, "Because she forgave you"

Oyo

"I haven't heard from you in a week. Please tell me that means you've been in bed with that…oh hi girls" Diane said coming into her living room.

Looking upward she cursed her ceiling for timing and then looked at her girls, "Krissy, why don't you put on a movie in the room for you and Molly"

"Okay Mommy" she said taking her sister's hand. She stopped at the hallway entrance, "Mommy, is Jason going to spend the night again tonight?"

Diane started to cough and Alexis groaned softly, "Sweetie, I don't know"

After the girl's left she turned around back to her friend, "Not a word"

"Oh no honey, that is not going to work. Pour the wine and spill the details"

OoO

He watched as her face fell contorting into a mix of hurt and anger and he knew he had struck to the heart of things. In the midst of her silence he cleared his throat and spoke again, "I…I never expected this with Alexis…after Sonny, we were both in bad places…we helped each other" he said pausing to swallow the lump in his throat, "I'm not going to apologize for it"

There were tears in her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and pulled her lip between her teeth. Just then the bell on the door jangled, "Sam" Lucky said walking in smiling and then pausing at the tense situation, "Jason" he said confused.

Looking at the man and back to Sam he nodded, "I was just going"

Walking out of the door he sighed and hoped that what he said made a difference.

OoO

"I'm not discussing this Diane" she said taking a quick sip of her Pinot Noir.

"Come on, no time to prude up now and Max is out of town so let me live vicariously through you and that hunk of man flesh"

"No"

"At least tell me if he is as good as I've imagined" Diane said making a growling noise in her throat.

Blowing a piece of bang out of her face she scowled. If Diane wanted the truth Jason was everything in bed that anyone could fantasize about. He did things to her body that she forgot could happen. Just thinking about it almost made her weak in the knees. Smiling tersely she looked back to Diane, "I'm sure he exceeds your sick fantasies"

"NO!" Diane said her eyes bright and wide.

Taking another drink Alexis nodded, "Yes"

OoO

"I'm not going to even ask where you've been because I don't want to know…well I do, but I don't" Carly rambled excitedly.

He just paused in his door, "Hello Carly" he said before coming in and taking a seat on his couch.

She plopped down next to him with her leather portfolio, "So I came here to talk about the thing for Sonny"

"And"

It was just something that was always with them; the ability to look at the other and know when something was up.

Carly bit her lip, "Jase" she said whining a little.

Running his hands through his hair he looked at her, "What's the plan?"

Her palm smacked his thigh hard, "Why do you always assume I have a plan" she asked incredudously.

"Because you usually do"

She scowled at him, "Well this time you're wrong"

Looking into her eyes he nodded, "So?"

Opening the portfolio she pulled out a small white box, "Jase"

"I'm not touching the pee stick this time"

OoO

Thumbing through the Harvard Law Review she took small sips of her wine. It was the way she relaxed at night after the popcorn bowl was in the dishwasher. When the knock came to the door she looked up smiling expected to see a flash of leather.

She did.

Although it was about six sizes smaller then the jacket she expected. Picking up her glass she downed the contest and then got up to open the door, "Hey" her oldest daughter said looking up at her.

The usual brightness in her eyes as slightly dimmed, "Come in"

Walking through the door Sam stopped just before the couch and her shoulders sagged, "Sam"

Turning around their eyes met, "I'm sorry" she said looking pained.

"Sam"

"I've always had to look out for me and my first instinct is that people are looking to hurt me"

"Sam" she attempted again,

Shaking her head her daughter swiped at the errant tears, "I know you didn't do this to me…or even because of me"

Coming in front of her she looked at her first born, "I never expected this; I didn't even want it…but…"

"After everything you deserve to be happy just like I am. And if Jason makes you happy; then I want that for you"

The emotion of it all overwhelmed her and she opened up her arms, "I love you so much Sam"

"I love you too Mom"

OoO

"That's a plus sign, right?"

Looking at her hand he nodded, "Yeah"

"And a plus means pregnant" she said in disbelief.

His hand touched her shoulder as tears filled her eyes, "Jase, I'm gonna have a baby" she said the smiling barely starting to show on her face, "I'm gonna have a baby!"

He felt a smile come to his face upon seeing her happiness. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder she leaned into his chest, "It finally feel like it's going right"

Kissing her head he nodded, "Yeah it does"

OoO

Her eyes were half closed when she heard the gentle knocked on the glass. Smiling she got up and opened it, "I hope it's not too late" he apologized.

Shaking her head she took his hand and led him inside, "You have perfect timing"


	20. New Memories

**A/N: I was actually thinking of ending this story and then writing the rest as a sequel (because this is a whole different arc of the story) but eh, that seemed confusing. So we'll just think of this as PART TWO: THE DAY AFTER THE NIGHT. **

**Also Dante came to town, he's a cop, no undercover and obviously Olivia's son and Kate's nephew. **

**Thanks for sticking with me!**

**_Six Months Later_  
**

"Girls come on, we're going to be late"

"But Mommy I'm hungry" Kristina whined plopping on the couch.

Sighing she looked at her daughter, "I know baby, but Mommy has early court today, so let's grab a banana, okay?"

Her eyebrows knitted together and Jason came out of the hallway with Molly in his arms, "I can take Kristina to school" he said before putting Molly in her playpen.

Every day there was something else she fell in love with about him. The way he was with his son, the people he loved, her girls, "Are you sure?"

Smiling he shrugged, "Yeah, and I can whip up some pancakes"

"MMM PANCAKES!" Kristina yelped jumping up.

Looking at them she sighed, "Okay…Viola should be here in a half an hour, and"

"Kristina starts school at 8:05" he finished closing the distance between them, "Have a good day" he said before leaning down to give her a soft kiss.

"EWWWWWWWWWW!" Kristina said giggling.

Pulling away she looked back at her daughter. The last year seemed like a world away now. They had all been in such a dark place, and a part of her had been so afraid that sparkle in Kristina's eyes would forever be dimmed. Jason had changed all that; for all of them.

"You be good, I'll see you later" she said walking towards the door.

Opening it she stopped as Jason turned around, "So what kind of pancakes do you want?" he asked.

"CHOCOLATE CHIP"

Leaning down he picked up Molly, "Does chocolate chip sound okay to you?" he asked.

"Choco Chip!" she said squeeling as they all made their way into the kitchen.

For a moment she watched and her heart swelled in a way that it hadn't since he died.

OoO

He never really believed he would get to this moment. There were glimmers, when he was raising Michael…when he thought he and Carly would make a family with him, when Sam was pregnant…when Jacob was born…but he never could really seem to really believe it.

Now he was here; Jacob every other weekend…and his girls. Two years ago he would have thought someone was crazy if they told him he would be here with Alexis, making a home with her, Kristina and Molly…but it was perfect; more than someone like him could have deserved.

"Jasey" Molly said tugging on his shirt, "I need more choco chips" she said her face already smeared with chocolate.

Chuckling he shook his head and grabbed a napkin, "No you don't"

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!"

Viola came through the kitchen door smiling, "Miss Molly Molls, it looks like you need a bath"

Little eyes widened, "With Bubbles?" she asked.

"Lots of bubbles"

"Yay" she answered sliding off her seat.

Smiling Jason shook his head and grabbed the plates off the table, "Thanks Viola"

"No problem Mr. Morgan"

Before he could remind her to call him Jason, Kristina was coming back in the door, "Can we take your motorcycle to school" she asked.

Widening his eyes he raised an eyebrow and looked at her incredulously, "Um, no"

She shrugged, "It was worth a try" she said sounding a lot like Alexis.

Drying his hands he grabbed his keys, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

Shaking his head he watched her in her little school uniform, with her pink backpack…and he knew he would never trade this life for anything.

OoO

"The Jagerman Case File" Diane said placing the folder on her desk.

Smiling she leaned back in her chair and looked around her office. When she was DA; she use to dread going to that building everyday…hated the files sitting on her desk; knowing that every day she could open one and it would be his.

Private practice was so much less stressful, and it afforded her so much more time with the people who really mattered, "Thanks" she said opening it.

"So what's for lunch today, I'm starved, and I need a drink" Diane said plopping down on the seat in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Alexis already has a lunch appointment"

Diane's eyebrow arched at the voice and Alexis fought the groan, "Hello Carly" she said forcing a smile and wondering how Nikolas had roped her into helping Carly with the Annual Nurse's ball…and then she remembered why. This year they were updating the Stone Cates Memorial Wing, and unveiling fifty new clinics in his honor…for Sonny.

Her belly preceded her as she plopped down in the chair next to her desk. "And we need to hurry downstairs, because little Janessa is hungry"

"Oh so you decided on a name?" Diane asked.

Alexis shook her head, "No she alternates between using different J names every day until her and Jax find one that sticks"

That made her lip curl and her eyebrow arch, "Oh" she said before getting up, "Well since I'm having lunch alone, I think I'll call up Max" she said with a glint in her eye.

Both Alexis and Carly looked at each other cringing, "Now come on, Joleen wants a nice big hamburger, and cheesecake"

Getting up Alexis followed her. Carly and she may never really like each other but they were learning to peacefully coexist.

OoO

Coming to the office on Front St. he looked in the window and couldn't help but smile. Spinelli sat at his desk his eyebrows furrowed as he typed away. He had changed so much since they had met, and he could have never imagined what an important part of his life the kid would become.

Opening the door he walked in, "Greetings Stone Cold" he said with a half wave.

Coming to his desk he pulled a chair, "Spinelli, you got a moment?" he asked.

It was a conversation he had been waiting to have with the younger man for awhile but it felt right to do it now.

"Sure" he said looking up to him.

"_How is Spinelli?" Alexis asked as she came in the room setting the girls down for the night. _

"_Good"_

"_And he and Maxie"_

"_Fine"_

_When he looked up her eyebrow was arched. He knew she hated his monosyllabic answers and he was trying to work on that, "So are they staying at the Penthouse?" she asked. _

"_Most of the time…Maxie still has her apartment but Dante's moved in so it's a little crowded"_

_She nodded in that way that he had learned was her thinking mode, "How do you feel about them moving into the Penthouse…permanently…together"_

_Looking into her eyes he couldn't help the small smile that tugged his lips upwards, "What are you saying Alexis?"_

_Rolling her eyes she looked at him, "I am trying to ask you to move in with me…you…you…man"_

Taking out the keys he looked at them. There were so many memories in the Penthouse…so many things that were hard to let go of…but it was time for new memories to be made, for him and for Spinelli, "I'm giving the Penthouse to you and Maxie"

OoO

"And then finally the Stone Cates Clinic in Bensonhurst" Carly finished handing her the legal paperwork.

At the sound of his name a chill crept up her back and she had the eeriest feeling someone was watching her.


	21. Yin to Yang

**A/N: This chapter is a tad fluffy…but where there is fluffy; usually something else is to follow. **

"So is this for you two?" the man behind the counter asked.

Maxie laughed, out loud, "Me and him, engaged? Pffft"

Sighing he wondered why he had chosen to bring Maxie here. The truth was; he usually would have asked Carly. But this isn't something he could ask Carly to do with him…because he knew it would hurt her, just a little…because if she was asking him; it would hurt him…just a little. So instead he enlisted the help of the other loud blonde that somehow had become part of his family.

"I'm here helping him pick out a ring" she explained, "So let's see what you got"

The man pulled out two trays, "These are"

The blond shook her head, "All wrong" she stated waving her hand, "Those are Stella McCartney, Gwen Stefanie…Alexis is more Coco Chanel, Grace Kelly"

"Okay"

"She's elegant, dresses in classics, and comes from money so nothing cheap or tacky"

Yes, that was why he brought Maxie.

The man seemed to think for a moment, "Give me a second" he said before going into the back.

She sighed and then turned to Jason, "So, how are you going to ask her?"

Shaking his head he gave her a blank stare and she pouted, "Fine"

When the clerk came out he had a smaller tray, "These are a more…refined look"

"Wow…Jason come look at these"

The first time he looked down; he knew which one was it because it reminded him of her. The stone in the center was large but not obscene, flanked by smaller diamonds, set on an antique band, "That one"

"Is perfect" Maxie agreed.

Swallowing the lump of emotion in his throat he looked up at the man, "I'll take that one"

OoO

"I'm so sorry, I thought Jason would be here" Liz apologized as she came in with Jake.

Alexis shrugged her off, "The girls are I are happy to watch him and Jason should be home soon"

"Thank you so much. Patrick took Cameron to a race, Lucky is working on a case, Grams is out of town and half of the nursing staff is out with the flu"

Jake's little cherubic face peered up, "Hi Lexi!"

"Hello Jacob"

"Girls?"

She pointed towards the back bedrooms, "Kristina already has your motorcycles ready"

To that he ran off towards the back and Liz laughed, "He loves his motorcycle"

"Well who does that remind you of" she teased to which they both laughed before Elizabeth left.

Picking up the phone she hit the speed dial and walked back to the where the kids were playing in the playroom, "Vroooooooom" Jake said pushing his little blue motorcycle around.

Jason's voicemail picked up, "Hey, Elizabeth needed someone to watch Jake so he's here, I was hoping you could pick up pizza for dinner…okay, love you" she said before hanging up.

Watching the three kids play made her smile. Jacob had stolen a part of her heart with those blue eyes like his father and that smile that could melt the Artic circle. Her life was going too well, she should feel blessed and thankful. She was..and yet there was something eating away at her that made her feel like she wasn't meant to have all this happiness.

OoO

Pulling out his cell phone he smiled listening to the message on the other line and felt his stomach toss a little as the ring box sat in his leather jacket pocket.

"You know, I have to admit that when I first found out about you and Alexis…I was totally weirded out" Maxie said sitting in the passenger seat.

"God why does she talk so much" he thought focusing on the road ahead of him.

"I mean she's totally like champagne, caviar, and museums…and you're like beer, guns and motorcycles"

He's pretty sure one of these days the vein in his forehead is going to burst from the sound of Maxie Jones' voice.

"But, seeing you guys together…it totally makes sense…like yin to yang…kinda like Spinelli and I" she prattled on and he couldn't quite hide back a little bit of a smile.

After dropping her off he headed by the office to pick up some paperwork to find a very anxious Spinelli, "Stone Cold, I was just about to call you"

"Why, what's up?" he asked cautiously.

Furiously typing he looked up, "We have a break on the Johnson case…but we have to go tonight"

Squeezing his eyes shot he rubbed his neck, "Tonight?"

"It is necessary"

Sighing he pulled out his phone and dialed, "Hey" he said when she answered the phone.

"Hey yourself…when are you coming home, I have three starving kids" she teased.

Groaning he sunk into his chair, "We have a break on the case…I have to go finish this up tonight"

There was a pause and he could hear her over-exaggerate a groan, "I guess Gino's can deliver"

"I know Jake is there, are you sure"

"Of course, go take care of your case, we will be here when you get home"

"Okay"

"And be careful"

"Alexis

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

OoO

Climbing into bed she couldn't help but let her hand linger over the empty side. She would never admit it to Diane but she had grown use to having someone in the bed next to her, and she had grown to not sleep so well alone.

Jason had given her something she didn't really believe in anymore after Sonny…a love that was unwavering and pure.

Turning over she heard her door click and a little blond head peak in, "Hey baby" she said getting up and going to pick him up.

"Miss Cammy" he said his little face tracked with tears.

Curling him to her she carried him to the bed, "You want to sleep in here with me?" she asked.

He nodded crawling under the covers to his daddy's side of the bed and she climbed in next to him as he curled against her. Running her fingers through the down like softness of his hair she hummed a tune she remembered from a world ago.

OoO

His body ached from the long drive back but as he pulled up to the lake house he felt slightly refreshed. It was early, or late, the stars bright in the black sky and he let himself in quietly turning off the alarm, and then back on. Stripping off his leather jacket he hung it in the hall closet, the ring tucked in a locked box back in the office. He checked on both of the girls and noted that Jake's toddler bed was empty and assumed Elizabeth had picked him up. Walking towards the master bedroom he stripped off his combat boots before entering. There they were cuddled up under the covers, Jacob's little chest rising and falling.

It took his breath away.

Her sleepy eyes opened slightly and she smiled, "Sorry, your side is taken" she teased her voice thick with sleep.

Stripping down to his boxers he pulled a t-shirt and pajama pants out of his dresser and crawled in next to her, "Then you'll just have to share your side" he teased kissing her neck.

Snuggling into him she sighed contently, "I suppose"

OoO

The camera clicked loudly in the cold car as he took pictures of the darkened lake house. His companion blew a hot breath into his hands, "What's the point of taking pictures of an empty lakehouse"

Grunting the man clicked a couple more pictures, "All the boss said was to track Jason Morgan's every move if we want to get bad"

Grumbling he lit a cigarette. This job may be paying a pretty penny but he couldn't wait for it to be done and away from the twisted freak who had hired them.

Click

Click

Click

Click


End file.
